Love God's Revenge
by Writer Noire
Summary: After being humilated Love God decides the ultimate revenge on Mabel by placing a curse on Dipper and Tambry. What is this curse? Dip/Harem
1. Chapter 1: Lust

Tambry/Dipper. I'm actually posting this since a friend wrote it. She wanted to give it a try and I thought I would see how it would go if I posted it for her. I'm going to hell for posting this aren't I.

• • • • •

Dipper smiled as he watched Tambry and Robbie hanging out. Mabel did a good job with them and he was proud of her. Mostly because Robbie most certainly lost his animosity for the young Pines boy. However a fat shadow loomed over him and Dipper looked behind him to see Love God looking furious.

"Um, can I help you?" Dipper asked as if nothing happened between them.

Love God was still seething, but his smile somehow managed to make its way out. "Your that little trouble makers brother aren't you."

Dipper felt the hate in those words and tried his best not to give it away. "Nope." However the lie was clearly seen through and Dipper was lifted off the ground by the Love God. Not by the throat, but by the arm. Dipper felt himself swinging underneath his grip.

"Dude let go!" Dipper pleaded. Love God complied and dropped Dipper. But before the Pines could get up a small yellow powder hit his face.

"Lust made!" Love God said before disappearing. Dipper barely heard him as he was too busy swiping away at the cloud. However he did feel weird. Somewhere in his body something's manifesting. It was burning. Dipper shook his head before slowly getting up.

"Ah, what the heck hit me?" Dipper said to himself. The mystery hunter coughed once more and walked away. Deciding to rejoin his friends Dipper ran.

• • • • •

A few hours later the twins were at the Mystery Shack, Robbie and Tambry dropped them off. The two were inside the shack only to find it empty. However Robbie came inside and called them over.

"Hey Pines." Both Mabel and Dipper turned towards him.

"To Mabel I mean. Um, this is embarrassing, but can your brother leave for a second. I don't want the punk get any ideas." Dipper felt Mabel pat his shoulder and he got the message.

Tambry walked over to him and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry baby. I'll get him out of here." Robbie smiled at her and began his thanks to Mabel.

Tambry and Dipper both walked upstairs and went into Dipper and Mabel's bedroom. The two sat on Dipper's bed as they waited for their companions to get them. After some silence Dipper decides to break the silence. "You seem very happy today." Dipper said.

"Of course I am. Today I got a new boyfriend along with a sweet concert. What else can a girl say today?"

"You haven't done a status update in two hours. For someone like you that could be a world record." Dipper said before coughing. A yellow cloud burst from his lungs and floated up to Tambry.

"Oh ha ha h-" She stopped her mocking as the yellow cloud came into her nose. Her eyes became glassy as her body went rigid for a second. Then a white hot burning feeling circulated her system.

Then Tambry felt herself crossing her legs from something building up inside her. 'Oh God, what the hell's going on?' She looked at Dipper who's oblivious to everything happening to her.

"Hey Tambry are you okay?" Okay almost oblivious.

"F~feels like I'm on fire." Tambry answered.

Dipper felt his instincts kick in and ran to the door. "Don't worry, I'll get Robbie and Mabel to help you." However Tambry ran up to the door and locked it. "No! Don't!" As she said that the close contact to Dipper increased the build up inside her.

'Oh no. Don't tell me I'm..." She never finished her answer as pleasure coursed through her veins and out to the world. Dipper was more or less surprised to see Tambry slump to the floor holding onto her skirt which had pants underneath.

"Oh my gosh, Tambry seriously are you alright?!" Dipper asked with concern. He leaned in to make sure she was fine. Tambry was breathing heavy and looked at Dipper, only for her to see Dipper leaning in.

Her mouth watered as she saw him get closer and pushed her head forward. Tambry felt excitement and relaxation when her lips met Dipper's. She didn't stop as her tongue begged for entrance.

Dipper however pulled himself off and moved back. "Ah! What the heck Tambry? Why did you just kiss me?"

Tambry lunged forward and pinned Dipper down. Her eyes were pleading while her body moved against Dipper's on its own.

"I'm sorry, Dipper I can't help myself right now. I don't know what's going on either, but I need this." Tambry said as she reached down to Dipper's shorts. Dipper held his breath as Tambry's hand rubbed up and down on his man/boyhood.

'I don't get it. I'm practically raping him. I'm so sorry kid.' Tambry thought as she reached towards the bottom of her shirt and removed it.

Dipper's mind was already scrambled by what was happening and now it was just making things worse. Tambry's yellow bra stood as a barrier between his eyes and the brown orbs they contain.

Dipper was struggling with Tambry's weight on him and was confused on what caused this. That was until he remembered what happened with Love God.

The yellow powder, the words "Lust made!", and the obvious revenge.

'He wanted to ruin Mabel's pairing after we basically stole his potion! Now he's using me to have Robbie's heart broken again. That...bastard.' Dipper never thought of anyone in a negative light, without a good reason. But right now he was livid. This god wanted to make Mabel suffer by ruining a couple she deemed worthy. Tambry's suffering now and Robbie soon will if he sees this. Now there's only one thing he can do to fix everything.

'Sorry Mabel, Robbie, Tambry. But I have to do this!' Dipper thought as he grabbed Tambry's bra and pulled it down.

The teenager was surprised by the action and wanted to ask questions. However Dipper was sitting up and sucking on her tit. He let go with a pop and pulled Tambry down.

"We have to continue. Sorry." Dipper said as he began kissing Tambry's midriff.

Tambry gave away a guilty moan as Dipper continued to kiss her stomach. Meanwhile Dipper felt himself start chipping away. With each action Dipper became more fierce and dominating. And the sweet and considerate side faded away.

His tongue traveled up and down. Each one ending in either the edge of her breast to the side of her waist.

"Tambry...you are one sexy teen." Dipper said. His voice somehow gotten deep and pleased Tambry's ears. Her jand reached down to the zipper and with a quick flick of her hand pulled out Dipper's member.

'Jesus Christ he's huge! Perfect.' Tambry thought as she felt her shame slowly melt away.

Dipper looked at her not with concern or worry, but with pure lust. His hips twitched back and forth in her hand as Tambry smiled at him. Lowering her head Tambry gave an experimental lick. The results were Dipper shuddering. Happy with that Tambry began lowering her lips on the lever.

Soon the teen was deep throating Dipper and the young one just grabbed the back of her head and moved her pace. Deciding to get more out of this Dipper began moving his pelvis faster and soon was fucking Tambry's mouth. There was no objections from Tambry.

However Dipper felt himself getting close and stopped himself. Confused for a second, Tambry felt hot salty cum wash her throat. It was delicious to her and she sucked even harder to get even more of it. Once the stream stopped Tambry moved her head away from Dipper and stared at him for a second. Tambry felt the force pushing her into this subside.

"T~that was amazing. Thanks Dipper." Tambry said. However Dipper wasn't finished and pushed himself against Tambry. The teen yelled in surprise as Dipper's hand found her wrists. The noodle arm of him somehow got a good grip on her and Dipper smiled at her squirming.

"Do you think I'm done? Not a chance." Dipper said as he took off his hat and vest.

"We're going to see who's better. This 9 year old kid as you so call me or the love struck teen." He growled.

"Kid! Dipper! What are you doing?!" Tambry said as fear and arousal arrived.

Dipper found the zipper on her skirt and unzipped it. Afterwards his hands easily removed the garments underneath. Soon Tambry only had yellow panties covering the damp spot on her. Taking one finger, Dipper rubbed the outline of her slit.

"Making some standards for Robbie to live up to." Pines said as he pushed his finger down. The lust within his body working in his system and moved faster. He leaned over and kissed Tambry again. Then lust moved into his airways again and applied itself to Dipper's saliva. Once his tongue met Tambry the extra dosage pushed Tambry to go full circle.

She leaned into Dipper's ear and whispered, "Let's begin shall we." Dipper wasn't seeking approval, but nodded at her. His hand reached over the waistband and inserted his hand over her womanhood.

"Ooh Tambry. You shave?" Dipper said with surprise.

"It felt weird. So I did." She replied. Then her eyes twitched as she felt Dipper's finger move back and forth in her. Soon another followed and another.

'Damn he's good! Just give me a couple more seconds...!' Tambry thought before feeling his motions stopped.

"Why the hell did you stop?" Tambry asked angrily as she felt herself lose her edge. Dipper didn't answer her as he pulled his hand out her panties and showed how his hand was soaked.

Even with the list coursing through her, the blush of embarrassment shined brightly through her. Dipper looked at it with curiously before licking it off his fingers. Tambry looked at with shock as he did that. Dipper finished up and leaned over above Tambry's head.

"You taste delicious." Dipper as he pulled down the last article of clothing down to her legs.

"Besides I believe it's time to start the real deal." Dipper said as he grabbed his dick. Moving down Dipper aimed at her womanhood and teased her.

Tambry gasped at the action and tried moving her hips to meet his. However just when she's about to get it, Dipper withdraws.

"Ah fuck it kid I want it already! What the hell do you want to get this over with." A dark grin spread on Dipper's face as he grabbed her hips. With a little difficulty Dipper lifted her lower half off the ground.

"Lift those legs up and move them as close to your head as you can." Dipper said. Tambry complied and moved them closer to her head. Dipper was impressed to see how far she could stretch.

"I took gymnastics before I became a blogger. Looks like I still have some flexibility." Tambry said. Dipper smiled at her before grabbing her legs and pushing forward.

The head disappeared with her folds and the rest soon followed. Tambry felt small pains from it and tried to cry out in pain however Dipper stopped her and continued to move in.

After several agonizing seconds both felt each other's hips against each other. Tambry silently screamed as Dipper breathed a sigh of relief.

"God this is tight! I'm going to enjoy this." Dipper said as he withdrew and slammed back at her. Tambry didn't respond as she just grabbed the back of her head and panted wildly.

'Taken by a kid, on the floor, in my best friends workplace's attic. If fucking a kid wasn't taboo I would do this more and more often with him.' She thought as Tambry felt herself lose more of her sanity.

Dipper continued to thrust hard into her and felt himself losing his mind. After awhile Dipper smacked her bottom multiple times and Tambry smiled through the actions.

Up above them was Love God laughing at the results. "Wow, I though I had enough to charm that girl, but this is perfect!" He laughed on and on as he saw the two.

"Lust. Love's evil twin. Able to push human beings, animals, and even Gods to their basic instincts. And unlike Love that makes things better, Lust can push a person to do the unthinkable. Now how bout I go find that Mabel girl." He said.

"Don't you dare go near my sister!" A shadow screamed.

"Eh?" Love God confused by who shouted at him. Next to him came the translucent form of Dipper Pines.

"Oh hey kid. How'd you get here?" He asked. Dipper pointed at him with an accusing finger.

"You did this! After I agreed to finish things with Tambry my soul left its body! Now I'm stuck like this because of you! Didn't you know any of this?" Dipper said.

"Hey Mister Obvious of course I knew the effects of my Lust Powder. This is what you get for disrespecting a God." Dipper growled at him and shook his head in anger.

"You're disgusting. All my sister wanted to do is make my friend happy! And how do you respond? Making her brother screw his friend's new girlfriend." Love God looked at him with interest.

"You think just because you have power doesn't mean you can abuse it like that. I heard from Mabel that you were great at making couples and now just because she tried to help you go to the lowest! Now I see you as you truly are...a child that isn't worthy of such power!"

Love God didn't do anything until he grabbed Dipper's soul. "You dare suggest that! Your sister ruined the delicate balance of my job! I've doing this since you people existed!" He pushed Dipper away and the soul of Dipper hit the wall.

"And I've got the right to mess with other people's lives if I want! Anyways enjoy who're doing right now. Cause that emo won't hesitate to kill you this time. Later!" He said as he disappeared.

"Wait!" Dipper called out but the Love God was gone. Dipper looked down and saw his body and Tambry still going at it and he sadly shook his head as he knew Robbie was coming soon.

Tambry was currently on her hands and knees as Dipper continued to screw her. Her face was against the floor as Dipper squeezed her ass.

"Oh God! Dipper I'm going to cum!"

"Same here!" Dipper said as he flipped her on her back.

Tambry looked at him before leaning up and kissing him on the lips. Dipper had one hand push her head closer to him and the other squeezing her hand. After a couple more seconds Dipper thrusted once more and filled Tambry to the brim.

Tambry felt herself release all over Dipper as the bottom half of him was wet and a small stream erupting from her. And the warm feeling in her stomach was relaxing. The two separated their lips and stared at each other for a couple minutes.

Both were panting like wild animals and the real Dipper began returning as did Tambry. The two felt waves regret, horror, and sadness wash over them. Dipper pulled himself away and looked at himself.

Nothing, but their memories made them look at each other. Tambry looked at Dipper and opened her mouth.

"Dipper..." Her clothes landed on her lap as she saw Dipper put on his shorts and was smoothing out his t-shirt.

"This never happened." He said cooly. Tambry held her tongue and just went to fixing her clothes. The burning feeling was gone and all that was left were two people knowing it could never be the same again.

Tambry looked at Dipper with worry and fixed the last of her clothes. Dipper was stood near the door and had his head slump against the wooden door.

"I can't believe my first time happened here. Um, Tambry tell me; do you think you'll get pregnant?"

"M-Maybe. I never expected this to happen." Tambry said. Dipper looked at her before looking at himself.

"If you do I'll help you take care of it." Dipper threw open the door and walked out. Tambry stood at the doorway clearly stunned by the 12 year olds declaration.

She looked down at her stomach and at the doorway. A small sad smile crept on her face as she put her hands on her stomach.

"Fine you insane 9 year old." Tambry said as she walked out of the room.

She walked downstairs and saw Dipper helping Mabel put Robbie on the couch as the teen had a massive bump on his head.

"Mabel, I told you not to give him that!"

"I thought a glass of Mabel Juice would be a good drink."

"The hybrid of coffee and nightmares. Yep that's something to drink too." Dipper replied.

Tambry tilted her head at the Mabel problem, but decided against that.

She walked downstairs and pulled out her car keys. "Hey don't worry. I'll get him."

• • • • •

Background on this story. My friend has wanted to post something for herself awhile ago. However she has no internet back home at the time so I decided I would post it for her. She's probably going to get an account soon. Also I edited the ending and added the Love God vs Dipper moment to have some more story in there. So tell me was it good or was it horrifying? Maybe a bit of both? Well anyways I'll see you around. Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2: Possible Ending

Bonus Chapter! Alright listen I've read some reviews and decided to post something you may like. I'm putting the story up for adoption since I believe it could be expanded with someone else that has more time. However I will post an ending in case no one wants it. But if they do then I'll give you a basic start. First is the basic start for anyone willing to adopt it.

• • • • •

Dipper was washed his face after Tambry and Robbie left. His breath was shaky as the events from earlier still left a profound effect on him. Mabel was sleeping downstairs since the room had a weird 'smell' and Stan wanted Dipper to clean it up.

He did and now he was washing his hands and face from the filth. Putting his hands on the sink, Dipper looked at the mirror and saw in horror another Dipper.

Only this Dipper had a cocky smirk on his mouth, arrogance painting his face, and a yellow, purple, and yellow light dancing in his eyes.

"A beautiful girl we've gotten today eh, Dippy." His voice resonated.

Dipper gulped at the sight of him before slamming his fist against the wall next to the mirror. "No! That was a mistake. Tambry didn't deserve any of this." His reflection threw his head back and laughed.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! She didn't deserve it that's true, but..." He leaned forward and shot an insane glare at Dipper. "Tambry enjoyed every moment of it. Besides she started this whole mess. If she was stronger then the lust wouldn't have made her kiss you."

"Shut the hell up! It's Love God's fault! If it wasn't for him Tambry wouldn't have possibly got knocked up!" Dipper argued.

The reflection said nothing as Dipper panted. The water was on hot and steam was covering the mirror.

"Or maybe it's Mabel's fault." His cool voice finally answered. Dipper's eyes widened at the possibility and glared everywhere. The bathroom was foggy and Dipper heard nothing.

"That's ridiculous. Mabel had nothing to do with this."

"Ah, even when the truth is right in front of you, when Mabel is clearly at fault you defend her. How disgustingly sweet. She deserves award. I know I'll take her like I did Tambry."

Dipper reeled back in disgust as he felt something or someone behind him. He turned to see the mirror again and the reflection staring right at him. He punched the mirror and only heard a nasty crack from his knuckle.

"You know pincest is kinda hot. Especially those with good chemistry. I've seen people write, record, or draw things that would blow your mind." He said.

"That's disgusting! If you touch her I'll kill you!" Dipper yelled.

"Of course you'll try. But Love God's placed a curse on you and will extract his revenge to Mabel through the person she loves the most. A terrible fate." He said.

Dipper felt something grab his throat and he tried to fight it off.

The feeling of horror and anger rose and exploded in Dipper. "You sick monster!"

The only thing to answer was a dark laugh. "Hahaha! You know you're the only one who ever had the balls to say that. However I believe it's time for my next victim."

Before Dipper could ask, he felt something build up inside him. His horrified look suddenly changed to the cocky smirk of his counterpart.

His body suddenly jumped up an extra inch and his arms gained slight muscle. Then his breath formed a yellow mist as he breathed out. He walked out and out to the outside. Mabel and Stan were gone as was Soos, but Wendy was outside picking up pinecones.

"Look out Gravity Falls. Lust is coming." L. Dipper said while staring at Wendy bending over. He licked his lips as he walked towards the red head.

• • • • •

And that's what I'll leave to you. Now I want to however leave an ending incase no one wants it. I've tried making it the best I could, but hey it probably better than it would be. Also no negative feelings to the Pinecest fans.

• • • • •

Arriving off the bus, Dipper looked at the ground and found a lily swaying in the breeze. Picking it up, Dipper walked into the hospital. Walking up to the receptionist and rung the bell.

"Yes?" A woman answered.

"I'm here to visit Tambry Ambers. I'm a friend." Dipper said with a smile.

"Of course. Level 2 and room S5. She's upstairs resting."

"Thank you." Dipper responded and traveled to the elevator.

His hands were sweaty as he tried to calm himself down. Even after nine months the 13 year old was a wreck. Then the elevator rang and the doors opened to the hall.

Dipper knocked on the door and waited outside in the hall. The door opened and it showed the doctor.

"Um, I'm here to see Tambry." Dipper said with a nervous smile.

"Of course. She's still resting, but visitors are still allowed." The doctor said as he stepped out.

Dipper gulped nervously as he walked in. Inside the hospital room Tambry was holding a baby. It was a baby girl and it had Dipper's skin color, but had her mother's dark blue eyes. Her hair was barely visible, but Dipper could see his hair color in there.

Tambry was shushing her baby as Dipper walked closer. She noticed his presence and looked up. Dipper gulped at her gaze, but he calmed down as he gave her the flower.

"A lily?" Tambry asked as she took the flower. Dipper nodded and pulled up a chair.

"How's life going?" Dipper asked as he stared at his daughter.

Tambry didn't answer as she laid her kid in the crib next to her. "Well after you left I had to fend for myself. High school ended early for me as did my relationship with my parents. Most of my friends supported us well except for Robbie. And only Wendy knows of what really happened." She responded.

His hand moved to his chest as he felt guilt rise in his chest. Dipper looked at Tambry and saw her gaze was more of apathy then anger. He reached out and grabbed her hand and didn't feel her resist.

"I-I tried to help. I sent most of the pay from the Shack to you. And I always called." Dipper said. His voice was strained and tired. After being confirmed of her pregnancy Dipper did his best to help. Sending in what little money he had to Tambry, continuously called, and helped her maintain her normal life as best he could.

Tambry just looked at him with a blank expression and pulled away from his hand. "Actually you're a still too young especially for this. You could've walked away from here and no one would've stopped you."

"What about Robbie? I haven't heard from him after I left." Dipper asked.

"..."

Dipper slowly nodded as he understood how awkward it was to ask about him. After all it must've been hard to believe about your girlfriend pregnant and not his. Deciding to leave it alone, Dipper moved towards the crib.

Inside the crib was the baby. He reached down and stroked its hair out of curiosity. The infant responded by latching onto his finger with its tiny little fingers.

"Her names Selena." Tambry said. Dipper looked at her before looking down at Selena. The baby smiled at her father as it wiggled around.

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder as it turned him around and have Tambry kiss him on the lips gently. Dipper didn't do anything as Tambry continued to kiss him. Then she drew back with a very confused Dipper.

"Thank you. For trying to help me. After all it's my fault for getting us in this." A pang of guilt hit Dipper's heart and he lifted Tambry's chin up to have her eyes meet his gaze.

"We both share it. I should've stopped you more frequently. Maybe if I helped you in some other way or maybe if I..." A finger pressed against his lips as he saw Tambry smiling at him.

"As cute as you are rambling don't get lost in the past. It'll destroy you. I should know. My blog was set up to talk about the past. Flame wars everywhere." She laughed. Dipper couldn't help a chuckle escape as he soon joined in.

In any other circumstance this would've never been funny, but now was a time in need of laughter. And with that Dipper felt more relaxed than he had for months.

"So what now?" Dipper asked. Tambry put her hand on her chin as she pondered what to do next.

She pulled out her phone and typed in a location. Afterwards she showed Dipper where she's going.

"My parents are sending me to my aunt and uncle at Piedmont, California. And it would be nice to have some company meet me once I get there." Tambry said with a small smile.

Dipper's heart stopped for a second before he nodded. Tambry smiled at him and leaned down to hug him. Dipper quickly returned the hug. The two inwardly were promising to at least make it work for their kid.

20 Years Later

Tambry was inside her house as the door opened. Dipper Pines walked in and took in a deep breath.

"Tambry I'm home!" Dipper cried out. His wife came out with a tired, but happy look on her face.

"Thank God you're back. I thought Mabel would've kept you at Gravity Falls longer." Tambry exclaimed before kissing her husband on the cheek.

"Hey after Grunkle Stan died and Grandpa retiring early someone needed to help my sister run the shack. Besides I dropped Selena off with her aunt anyways." Dipper said with a weak voice.

Tambry gave him a small smile before it became seductive. "You know Dipper it's been awhile since you ever stayed home for long."

Dipper rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "S-sorry. Being the world's greatest detective in paranormal cases does take some time away." His innocent gleam vanished as he grabbed Tambry and pushed her against the wall. "I'll do anything to fix that. I swear that I will."

His wife smiled before taking off her shirt and giving a deep kiss. Dipper easily returned her efforts and the two never stopped their 'activities' till the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3: Oh God What am I doing!

_Dipper groaned softly as he looked down. Tambry was gently rubbing her tits against his length and smiled lewdly at it._

" _Ah, damn it Tambry, here?" He said. She kissed the tip and chuckled at his reaction. "Oh hush. You love it."_

 _Craning her neck down, her mouth wrapped around his dick. Dipper couldn't help it and shot his load into her mouth. Tambry swallowed and wiped her mouth._

 _"Ah, seems you're spent. I wasn't even half way there." She said. Dipper growled angrily and grabbed her shoulders._

 _"Kid?!" She said. Dipper leaned in and kissed her full on the lips. The teenager couldn't help, but moan softly as their melded perfectly. He pulled back and pushed her against the wall. "Shut it."_

 _"Taking charge? That's a first." She said. Dipper didn't say any words, but pulled down her shorts and leggings. His length was back to full mast and he gently prodded her pussy. "Oh, it's fucking wet here. Been waiting for sometime?"_

 _"Since the kiss, since I sucked your dick, since I asked! God damnit, kid I want it now!" Tambry begged. She pushed her ass back, but it pushed her prize against her butt. Dipper shook his head in disappointment._

 _"And you seemed so cocky earlier." Tambry swallowed nervously as Dipper lined up and quickly thrust deep into her._

 _"Ah! Ah goddamnit!" She screamed. Dipper smirked at her reaction and kept his pace. The teenagers were rocking back and forth violently as Dipper reached over and cupped her breast in his hands. "Damn, Tambry. No matter how many time I plough you, you never get any looser!"_

 _"That's...because...I want...to be the...only pussy...you'll be...satisfied...with!" She panted with each pause as Dipper tweaked her nipples._

 _"Well, it's working. You're body is the only one I ever want. Now take it."_

 _"Of course." Tambry said as she felt Dipper's thrust become shorter, quicker, and stronger. As soon as the she came, three more thrusts came._

 _The final one deposited his seed directly to her womb. The teenager had her tongue out in pleasure as she leaned back. Dipper smiled at his work and_ _kissed Tambry one last time._

0-0-0-0

Tambry snapped up and shook her head. A different dream, but the same concept. The evening with Dipper never left her mind. Everything was so satisfying at the moment. At least until Dipper refused to look at her.

It didn't help that he was the subject of her many lewd dream sessions. Nothing was the same since that evening. Her new boyfriend Robbie didn't know, but he was her last problem. She wiped the sweat from her brow and looked at the warm puddle on her blankets.

"Damn it!" She got up and went to changing her clothes. Once she pulled off her top, the well grown mounds on her chest bounced softly. The texter grasped them and moaned softly. One of the hands that held them were squeezing experimentally as the other reached at the waistband of her pants and tugged gently. The soaked pajama pants were soon gone with Tambry looking in the mirror with nothing on, but white panties. Gasping softly, the teen turned around and rubbed her rear end. Thigh t was long gone, Tambry could still feel the stinging pain she received on it.

"Oh Dipper. You have no idea, what you've done." She moaned.

0-0-0-0

Dipper woke up and rubbed his head. It felt like someone was calling him, but it didn't last long. What really last long was the events a week ago. Tambry's been over to visit Wendy at work, but it always unnerved Dipper at the stars he's been receiving from her. He shivered softly at the features of the perfect teen, but cut his thoughts out of it. Love God caused it and now Dipper can't stop, but worry about what was good to happen.


	4. Chapter 4: Jesus Christ Why!

Dipper walked out and found the knob on the door. Mabel bounced next to him. "Morning Dip. Where you going?"

"Oh just out. Want to take a walk. What're you up to?" Mabel gave her twin an innocent look before the door opened with Candy and Grenda. "What's up girl? Who's ready to party?!"

"Yes party!" Candy added in. Dipper playfully punched his twin in the shoulder. "Don't burn the house."

And with that he disappeared into town. Mabel cracked her knuckles and turned to her girls. "Who's ready!"

0-0-0-0

Dipper enjoyed the walk around town. No supernatural attack, demonic dream demons, or awkward situations. When he passed the arcade, he bumped into someone. "Oh sorry."

"It's alright Dip." The teen responded. Dipper's eyes widened to see Tambry standing in front of him. Her appearance was normal, but the toothy grin on her face warned Dipper.

"Oh hey Tambry. It's been some time hasn't it?" Dipper chuckled nervously. 'Alright play it cool. Besides its Tambry. She probably forgot about our little bout since she's...'

However the teen patted Dipper on the head. "Oh just dandy. Robbie and the boys are out for a long weekend. Apparently he wants to enjoy a few more days of being a single male before our official relationship and Wendy's out of town. So I'm just stuck here by my lonesome self." She responded.

The smaller one rubbed the back of his head. "Oh well that kinda sucks. But I guess I'll see you around."

Tambry secretly smirked at him and grabbed his hand. "Whoa kiddo, stop it right there. Can't you tell I'm dropping a massive hint?"

"A hint to what?" He hoped it wasn't what he thought it was. Tambry pulled him gently towards the arcade. "I'm free, you're free. Why don't we spend some time together. The arcade is a good place for friends to go with."

Dipper looked at Tambry and flashes of their evening came back. He shook his head and found Tambry waiting for his answer. "Um, yeah sure. I can spend some time with you. I think..."

"Perfect. Come on. There's plenty of things to do." Dipper sighed softly and found yellow vapor puff out. He shut his mouth and followed Tambry, who managed not to inhale it.

The two walked in and began playing with all the games available. Despite the urial awkwardness from Dipper, the two got more warmed up to each other and began to hang out just fine. In fact Dipper almost forgot his 'encounter' with Tambry.

Tambry, however was just waiting. Despite the casual front she was putting on, it was a lie. Those dreams and her frequent 'private sessions' have led her to the brink of madness. It haunted her everyday and no matter what she did, it never left. 'I need him now! Wait, no! Come on Tambry, get a grip! I can't do that here!'

Unfortunately her body was already betraying her thoughts. She bumped Dipper several times and her hands fiddled near his. Her eyes gained a yellow shine as Dipper was beating her.

"Wow, Tambry. Are you even trying, cause I am beating you sense-" He turned to see Tambry salivating near him. Her eyelids were droopy and she was reaching over. "Yeah Dipper, you are."

The two were in the back of the arcade away from most people and Dipper walked back in fear. "T-Tambry what're you doing? This...this isn't you."

She ignored his pleas and took off his hat. Dipper tried to make a run for it, but Tambry grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. "Tambry! Stop!"

"Don't worry...I won't force you." He sighed in relief. "But I'm going to make you want me just as much as I want you."

With that she leaned in and suckled on his neck. Dipper craned his neck and groaned. She pulled away and kissed his lips next. She suckled his lips against hers and gripped his hair on the back of his head. Dipper resisted the best he can with his fists balled into fists.

She pulled back as the yellow vapor escaped his mouth. The teen breathed it in and she felt more frustrated than before. "God damn it! I want more!"

Dipper's hands were clenched and was forced on her breast. The shirt was her only covering as he felt no second layer. "Come on, Dipper. I-I need this."

Her eyes were begging and Dipper turned away. "N-no. I can't." Tambry pulled her top down and let Dipper's eyes feast on the moons he's been feeling. "Just a quick one. I need it."

She guided his hands to fondle them. "They're yours. Don't miss out." Dipper's will power crumbled as Tambry rubbed against his shorts.

The teen was grinding against him and reached down. Dipper gasped as she unzipped his shorts. Pulling down his underwear, she smiled at the standing member. "You can't hide it Dipper. You want this."

The people in the arcade were mostly gone with he employees in their break room and one customer walking out. Dipper weakly pushed Tambry to no avail. "I-I'm serious. Just a quickie. You can go as fast as you want. I can be satisfied with it and here's proof."

She put him on the floor and sat right on his crotch. "Ah!" Dipper moaned. His member was pressed against his body and Tambry's soaking snatch. She rocked back and forth with Dipper trying to control his voice. "I'm fucking wet, just for you."

She tore a hole in her leggings and pushed the bottom of her panties to reveal her precious area just to him. "You're not leaving till I'm satisfied. But again, I won't force you."

Dipper was breathing hard as Tambry stood on her knees. Her snatch was just above his head. The scene was so sexy to Dipper. The most cut off teenager in Gravity Falls was with him. Top revealing her breasts and her privates exposed just for him. When it came to him, Dipper's will finally crumbled as he grabbed Tambry's hips and slammed her right down to his own.

Tambry slightly screamed at the insertion and retracted up. Dipper didn't let her get far as he thrust up and kept her body moving up and down. She was leaning back with her lower body moving like a rag doll.

She pulled her arms out of her sleeves so she could fully move them. Her top now sunk to her stomach and her torso full exposed. "Ah, yeah! Just like that! Keep going!"

Dipper didn't bother listening as he pulled out. Tambry didn't get a chance to ask why before having her mouth was filled with him. Dipper thrust softly against her head as Tamby had adjusted quickly. "You want it, you got it!"

Dipper hips began blurring until he thrust one last time and came down her throat. Tambry was so relived that a puddle began soaking the floor. "You-I'm so..." Dipper started. He pulled out as Tambry grabbed her breasts and pushed it against his member. "I know you're not done yet. Before we part. I want you to give me a necklace. And hurry, the employees break is almost over." Dipper didn't waste any time and began thrusting into her breasts. He dug his fingers into it and circled them around. Her nipples grazed against his member and the two felt a pulse of pleasure run through them. "Tambry, I love this. I want more of this." His eyes were replaced by a yellow glint in his eyes.

Tambry looked at him with the same yellow eyes. "I'd be more than happy to comply. We could make this a regular thing. How bout it?"

Dipper gave a small nod before cumming all over her neck and face.

"I'll take that as a yes."


	5. Chapter 5: Break Up

Wendy walked into the store. "Yo, guess who's back from camp!" To her utter surprise, someone was behind the register and it was Tambry.

She was wearing her normal attire with a pin on her shirt. "Oh Wendy, you're here! I guess my time here is over."

"Tambry, what're you doing here? Is that a job pin?" Tambry tightly closed on of her eyes as she bit her lip nervously. "I'm your...substitute remember. I wanted to make some money for a new upgrade and I thought I could sub for you. Especially since you said I could."

Wendy whistled at the reason. However Tambry seemed to be too relaxed as Wendy picked up her bag. "Geez, you must be lazier than me, damn. Because I don't look so sleepy while standing."

Tambry let out a soft laugh as she leaned against the counter and took in deep breaths. "Ha, ha. I'll write up my resignation and you'll have your job."

"Right, but I'm gonna go say hi to the twins. Haven't seen them in a week and I brought them some souvenirs."

"Alligator teeth?"

"Bear and maybe a few weirdly shaped rocks for Stan. Anyways I'll be back." She disappeared into the living area of the shack. Tambry watched her friend before taking off her job pin and setting it on the counter. How she got the idea of working here got the memories flowing.

Dipper was watching her sadly as he could tell that she was remembering something. As was he did.

 _Tambry's bed creaked gently as Dipper was moving his hips against Tambry's. The two have managed to keep their very risky affair a secret for the past four days. It turns out Robbie was visiting his family for a couple more days and the boys followed. It didn't matter to Tambry as it still technically meant she was single. And with that part, she's been freely exploring every bit of fornication with her partner since they started. Once or twice a day each session longer than the other._

 _Dipper kept this from Mabel as she was kept busy with Candy, Grenda, and Stan on sleepovers, quick town runs, and helping around others. She always assumed that he was working on his mysteries and he still was, but made room for other things now. Feeling himself about explode, Dipper pulled out and came all over Tambry's lower body. The teenager smiled gratefully at the gift and wiped some of it on her finger._

 _"Damn Dippy. I never thought this would work out so well." She mumbled as she licked her treat off her fingers. Dipper smiled and looked at the time. It was late._

 _"Well I better go."_

 _Tambry eyes flashed sadness and disappointment. "Do you have to? A couple more minutes."_

" _Tambry, it's late and besides I can't keep going." He said. She sat up and gently gripped his dick. For a second it remained soft, but blood came back to it and Tambry smiled at its return. "Are you sure?"_

 _Dipper watched her turn around and pressed her rump against him. "Come on. One more round."_

 _"You're never satisfied."_

 _"I am. I just want more." Dipper gripped her hips and gently prodded her entrance, Tambry hissed in pain. "Tambry!"_

 _She panted softly at the pain and looked at him. "Guess I'm sore. My pussy's been working overtime. S-sorry."_

 _"It's okay Tambry. I'll just head home." Dipper as he pulled away and went to pick up his clothes, Tambry grabbed him. "Wait, do you think that you can just leave like that? I can't let you leave here unsatisfied, it'll make me feel guilty."_

 _"Tambry it's fine. I can just-" She turned around and pressed her butt against his dick. "Here take it. Take what's left my virginity."_

 _"W-what? Sodomy? But..." Tambry didn't wait for answer as she pushed him on his back and hovered above his_ 'head'.

" _Isn't this going to hurt you?!"_

 _"Maybe, but my pain is the last thing I need to think about." She said before dropping down and feeling her back door expand and contrast against the foreign member invading. Slowly but surely Tambry began to sink down further and further. Dipper gasped at the new sensation and tried his best not to give in. Tambry felt her butt meeting his groin soon and felt the pain subsiding. "Damn...that was a bit more than I thought. How is it Dipper? Good?"_

 _She was replied back with ravishing thrusts up against her as Tambry began to enjoy the feeling. She caught herself and rocked gently along with Dipper as he began ploughing her ass to oblivion. "Oh that is so a yes." She moaned._

 _Dipper's hands lifted itself to Tambry's breasts as he kneaded them roughly. The teenager felt her release coming and started slamming her hips hard against her lover's. She soon came to a blinding climax as she saw white spots in her vision. Dipper shook a little as he poured his essence right into her bowels. The two moaned loudly as they finally laid down on the messy bed._

 _Tambry reluctantly pulled herself off of Dipper with a small pop. She rolled onto her stomach as she glanced at Dipper's droopy eyes and satisfied smile. "Now don't sleep here. It would be bad if you were seen here."_

 _He turned and winked at her_. _"I know. I'll see you around Tambry." He gave her a soft kiss on the lips and pulled away before Tambry could say anything. Once he was dressed, Dipper opened the door. "Let me know the next time we can do this again. Because next time that ass is mine." He said before closing the door. Tambry stood with her mouth open in surprise. 'Oh he's so getting more next time I see him.'_

 _She looked at her sheets and found them incredibly messy. Pulling herself up, Tambry put on her clothes consisting off a tank top and gym shorts. Once she stood up, Tambry found her legs wobbly from the session. 'Whoa, balance yourself girl.'_

 _She picked up her sheets and took them downstairs. Before putting them in the wash, she took a small whiff at the musky scent left behind on it. Her haunting dreams have disappeared since she began sleeping with Dipper, but she couldn't help recalling them. They got her into this._

' _It's sad that we can't meet up more often. Even without the sex he's sweet enough to do other things.' She recalled several times with Dipper that they actually did other stuff besides sex with each other. Arcade games, rides, and just talking. 'He's really nice. It's so different when we do the deed that he's like two different people.'_

 _She went back to her room and placed a few replacement sheets on her bed. "I wonder if there's a way to meet up more often. Oh well I better get some sleep."_

 _Before shutting her eyes, she glanced at her desk and found a book on their. It wasn't hers and it looked old. The book was maroon, slightly torn, and a golden hand with a 3 on it. She took a look at the first few pages_ _and chuckled at the content. It was clearly Dipper's and it was obvious by the weird and mysterious drawings in it. "How sweet. A little geek journal for him."_

 _She closed the book and put it on her bed rest. She stared agh ceiling and got an idea._

 _0-0-0-0-0_

 _Dipper whistled gently at the warm summer night. His body was exhausted, but he was really relaxed by what's been going on. The thing going on between him and Tambry was exciting for a couple of reasons. He was taking more adult actions. Tambry was very understanding and never asked too much. And Dipper knew it was more than just casual sex, but building a good friendship._

 _All intimate stuff: kissing, caressing never counted. It was par of the course for the sex to work. He was just happy to not only do that, but do other things along with it. Playing games, having conversations about the nature of teens, and just hanging out was a good breather from his hectic world._

 _"Ah Tambry. I like this." Unknown to him, a winged figure smirked at the boy before disappearing into the night."_

 _The Next Morning_

 _Dipper was waking downstairs and found Mabel peeking into the store. "Mabel? What're you doing?"_

 _"Ssh! Look out there." He glanced outside and saw Stan pondering on something. "Fine you're hired. But only till Wendy gets back from her trip. After that, scram."_

 _"Of course Mr. Pines." Tambry said back. Dipper froze at her voice as Stan came walking toward the doors to the house. He looked at the two and sighed. "Alright, I know it's bit much, but who's willing to do cashier duty with our new employee."_

 _"Not it!" Mabel said before Dipper could get a word out. "Alright that settles it. Dipper get in there and make sure she doesn't steal any cash. The pay I offered her may not work for her."_

 _He patted Dipper on the back as Mabel looked at him apologetically. "Sorry Dip. I didn't mean to do that. I can take over if you'd like."_

 _"No it's alright Mabel. I could use this time to make some new friends."_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Yeah. I'll be fine." Mabel smiled at her twin and walked upstairs. "If you say so, Sir Dipping Sauce."_

 _Once Mabel disappeared into the stairs above, Dipper walked out and saw Tambry fiddling around with her pin. Her bored expression disappeared when she saw Dipper. "What's up Dip?"_

 _"Tambry? What're you doing here?"_

 _The teen was holding a backpack and pulled out his journal. "You left this behind and I wanted to return it. Also I wanted some new phone upgrades and needed a job. Wendy told me about subbing for her since she would be gone, but I never took it. Well until now."_

 _"Wow, thanks. Um, how long are goin_ g to stay?" _Tambry faked an offended look. "Why that tone suggest you don't want me here."_

 _"No, no I want you here. I meant-" Tambry chuckled at his expression and pointed at the calendar. "One week till Wendy comes back as does Robbie and the others. You know what that means."_

 _Dipper's eyes widened at her suggestion and opened his mouth to respond. "One more week of just the two of us hanging out. You've been a good friend, but I'm sure we're going to be busy. My soon to be official boyfriend is coming back and your ex crush is coming back. We won't be able to hang out as often."_

 _Dipper closed his mouth and laughed embarrassed. "Oh I thought you were going to say...well you know." Tambry smiled at him. "Oh well there's also that. What would say if I hypothetically took this job to have more places to fool around in slash spend more time with you before my boyfriend comes."_

 _Dipper blushed at the question as he looked around to see no one around them. She saw his nod to be his response and grabbed his hand. "I'll take that as a yes." With that Tambry's mind had so many ideas what to do._

 _Day 1_

 _In the back woods Dipper was sitting on a nice stump as Tambry was currently at work. She sucked gently on his dick while Dipper tried to maintain his breathing. No matter what he does, the boy can never get used to having Tambry blowing him._

 _Thrusting softly, Dipper gripped tightly on Tambry's hair. "Here. Take it." Tambry felt herself be rewarded with his cream and swallowed it all. She withdrew her head and let her lips kiss his head. "That was good."_

 _Her watch bleeped as she saw her shift begin. "Thanks for lunch Dipper."_

 _Day 2_

 _Tambry suppose to be resupplying the shelves,_ _but found herself preoccupied with Dipper moving his fingers at an incredible pace. The store was empty as it was toward the end of the day, but Tambry wanted something before going home. Dipper was more than happy to comply as he watched her squirm to his touch._

 _Tambry finally came and felt it be amplified when Dipper pressed his mouth against her womanhood. She wrapped her thighs around his head before finally relaxing. Dipper licked his lips. "Delicious."_

 _"Sh~shut up." He pulled her leggings up and went inside to watch TV._

 _Day 3_

 _Tambry gripped the house as she tried her best not to make any noise. Even in the middle of the night, Dipper and Tambry wanted to keep things quiet. He smacked her ass with a resounding echo through the night sky. She yelped sharply as Dipper entered her. "Damn. I've wanted this all day."_

 _"Same."_

 _The two moved in perfect sync as Dipper kept hitting the right spots and Tambry tightening to the perfect degree. The two came at the almost at the same time with Tambry pulling Dipper out and him coming right on her butt cheeks. "I need to take some protection before we can do that. But the backdoor is alway yours." Dipper gratefully smiled and proceeded to insert himself right into her rectum._

 _Tambry just smiled at his stamina and let him go wild as the sounds of their love making kept echoing throughout the night. She rubbed her pussy as he dug his fingers deep inside her._

 _Day 4_

 _"And check." Dipper said as he put his queen diagonally above Tambry's queen. "Damn it. I thought I had you."_

 _The two were eating chips and playing chess. The teen reached over and killed Dipper's queen. "Oh wait, I do."_

 _Dipper chuckled. "You did." He moved his pawn to the end of the board and replaced with his queen. And where the queen stood was near the king and trapping him. "Checkmate."_

 _Tambry breathed angrily at her defeat before_ _giving a dark chuckle. "Well that's okay. You won fair and square."_

 _"Oh well thanks I try."_

 _"And to celebrate we're not going to anything else tonight."_

 _"Besides."_

 _"Nope nothing." Dipper was slack jawed as he knew what she meant. "That's new Tambry. You'd normally object to no sex."_

 _"Losing is a major turn off. Now I'm going to grab some snacks. Want some chips?"_

 _Dipper shrugged his shoulders. "Sure why not."_

 _Day 5_

 _The two were playing video games as Tambry was beating him in Space Battles: Blasting Things. Dipper groaned frustratingly as he continued to lose after each and everyone of his strategies kept making him die. "Damn it, that's not even a legal move! How can your ship suddenly do 15% more damage? This is so unfair!_ "

 _"Aw, is Dippy not doing his best. That sucks." Dipper turned off the TV and confused Tambry. "What? It was just a small tease."_

 _"But teasing this young will traumatize someone like me. I need to deal out an equal punishment so that I can feel better." Tambry thought she knew what he wanted. She unbuttoned her shirt and was about to take it off when Dipper suddenly appeared right next to her and poked his fingers right into her ribs. The teen gasped in surprise before laughing uncontrollably._

 _"Hahahaha*snort*what are you doing? I thought you wanted something else." Dipper smirked at her and moved his fingers to her armpits. Tambry giggled uncontrollably as she fell to the floor with Dipper. The two were laughing with no care in the world as Tambry looked at him._

 _An urge of temptation got the better of her as she leaned and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. The young boy stopped his assault and looked at Tambry. The two stared at each other before Dipper broke the silence. "I-I, what was that?" Tambry saw the confused look on his face begin to change into wonder, but before he did, Tambry tackled him and began tickling him._

 _"An obvious distraction my dear boy. Now face my wrath!" Dipper laughed like a child as Tambry moved herself on top. No feelings of arousal or lust was running through them, just the need to do a tickle fight. Dipper looked up and blushed at Tambry laughing at him and pushed her hands off._

 _He breathed in lungfuls of air as the teen found herself staring at him. The boy she's crossed a dangerous line with was beginning to become something more and it was very obvious to the outside observer. She couldn't help herself as she leaned down and felt her heart beat faster._

 _Dipper was on the same boat as her as he lifted his head to almost meet hers. Their foreheads touched and Tambry took in the moment. They gently kissed as there was no lust in it. It was just because they were so close now. They withdrew and felt their cheeks flare._

 _Day 6_

 _The two employees were sitting on the couch separate. "So...last night."_

 _"Oh last night. That was fun. Beat me in a game."_

 _"Dipper." He wasn't having any of it. "Tambry it was nothing. We've just been doing this 'thing' for some time. A kiss like that is nothing."_

 _"It was nothing? Is that how you see it?"_

 _"Well how did you see it? Because from my perspective you were looking at me differently."_

 _"I've always looked at you like that. Ever since we first did it."_

 _"The first time was different. You were horny and Robbie wasn't in the room."_

 _"What're you saying? That it was just a fling?"_

 _"That's exactly what I'm saying! It was just a fling! Not like you kissing me."_

 _"We fucked each other! How's kissing you a bad thing than that?"_

 _"B-because...I thought we agreed that kissing was just for the sex. We weren't having sex at the time. It's...just weird." He sighed. "Never should've agreed to this."_

 _"To what?" She said with a slight angry tone in her voice. "This! The sex thing! Us hanging out! It's getting me confused on what exactly what we're doing! Is that what you wanted to hear?"_

 _"Oh don't you go regretting this. You agreed to have this with me. I never forced you to do shit._ "

 _"Yeah, climbing on top of me and spreading your legs isn't forcing someone. I'm suppose to believe that?"_

 _"You could've walked away, but you let your dick make the choice."_

 _"Well excuse me! But I'm pretty sure it wouldn't have happened if you didn't try to have sex with a minor! Seriously you're the one who was panting like a dog and asked for it. Like a..."_

 _"Like a whore, right?" She said quietly. Dipper opened and closed his mouth as Tambry clenched her fist. "Whatever! It would take an actual whore to even take a second glance at you! In fact I bet you think since you managed to get laid, you can get any girl right? Well guess again, Pines. I'm the best thing you'll ever get. You'll grow old and alone with no one except your sister, the only woman to show you any affection."_

 _Dipper looked like he was punched in the gut. "You know what Tambry. I get it."_

 _"Get what?"_

 _"Why you're acting like this. You like me! The first few times was casual sex, but lately we've stopped and began acting like a couple. You started liking me because I didn't just hook and go. Because I made an effort to make you happy besides fucking!"_

 _Tambry was taken aback by the statement and leaned against the edge of a cushion. "W-what?! No way. That's not true. I don't like you besides being a fuck buddy and friend."_

 _Dipper, however was grinning at the conclusion before jumping on Tambry and forced her to look at him. "Then tell me that I'm just your friend. Look at me and tell me, that I'm just that."_

 _Tambry opened her mouth to say the words, but her words were caught in her throat. Dipper forced her to stare right into his eyes and say yes. She grabbed his shoulders and took in a deep breath. "Dipper! You and me are just..."_

 _He shook his head to continue, but noticed her arms beginning snake around his neck. "We're just..."_

 _"Say the words. Damn it Tambry, if you're gonna prove me wrong then do it!"_

 _"Just." One more word and it would be over. She stared right at his brown eyes and...couldn't say it. Dipper's eyes were wide as Tambry kissed him deeply. He closed his own and let himself fall deeper and deeper into the warmth._

 _Tambry withdrew and stared at him. "I do like you. A lot actually. But where I like you, I love Robbie. We can't continue this. Tomorrow is the last day, where we can be like this. I want one more night. Meet me at my house. My parents will be gone for the weekend. And tell your family you're having a camping night with me and some friends." Dipper nodded and could feel something inside him break._

 _Day 7_

 _Dipper closed the door and found Tambry fixing her bed. "Tambry." She flinched at the sound of her guest, but turned around. "Oh hey bud." The word hurt now._

 _"Tonight's our final night. Come on let's make the most of it."_

 _She walked over to him and kissed him softly. Dipper reluctantly returned it and took off his hat. By before Tambry could move any further, Dipper stopped her. "Dip?"_

 _"Sorry Tambry. But I can't." She looked at him with confusion as he picked up his hat and walked to the door. "You can't be serious."_

 _"I am."_

 _"Bu-but Dipper...I know I said I loved Robbie, but I do like you."_

 _"Like is a different story. I'm sorry Tambry, but there are somethings I can't do anymore. And this is one of them." Tambry looked at him with a broken expression. "I-I, wait can't we work anything else out? I mean we're friends."_

 _"Yeah friends, just no benefits. Tambry I don't want this anymore, not as long as I know what your feelings are. You love Robbie, but you're sleeping with me. It's wrong."_

 _"I know I love Robbie, but-" Dipper raised his hand. "But nothing Tambry! Don't you get it. This was never even suppose to happen. We're minors and I'm damn sure that sooner or later we're going to make a mistake, I'm just nipping it in the bud."_

 _Tambry sat down on her bed with the information. She clutched her head as she started to sob. "Dipper. What the hell have we been doing? I-we did so much and for so long. What have we done?" Dipper shook his head as he went to the door. "I don't know, but it's over. Goodbye."_

 _He opened the door and Tambry, by instinct, reached of to him, before stopping herself. Her bedroom door closed as she fell on her bed with the weight of her guilt from the past week filling her._


	6. Chapter 6: Dreams

Tambry shifted in her bed with very little on her mind. Dipper's rejection got her thinking and it wasn't the best time since her boyfriend was suppose to be coming back. "I love Robbie, I'm sure of it. I mean we've had the concert together and hung out till he had to leave, but still! Kid was alright to hang out with." She blushed at Dipper's existence. 'Pretty great lay. If only he wasn't so young.'

She felt herself get moist at the thought of him and slowly reached over to her slit. 'Damn it Tambry, snap out of it!'

The hand stopped and she sighed sadly. 'It's disgusting. He's right, this is wrong. I can't believe I like this.' The blush deepened.

'That soft brown hair, those hands that could easily caress my body, and his...skill. God damn was he skilled. He might as well have been...damn it!' Tambry thought as she noticed what was going on. She was gripping her breast in a tight squeeze and a finger was in her warmth. "Fuck it." She mumbled for furiously masturbating underneath her sheets. "Dip, come on. You claimed his, you own this!" A yellow light slightly shined in her eyes as she came to an orgasm. To her surprise, the urge was still there.

"Come on. You've got to be kidding me!" She began again and brought herself to another one. And another one and another one and another one. Soon her sheets was soaked and formed a small puddle. Her shirt was lifted till it stood above her breast. And she was sweating madly as she looked at her hand. "You...I'm...done." Tambry wanted to move, but felt the urge come back. 'What the hell?!' A soft hand touched her thigh. "Hey babe."

Looking up Tambry couldn't believe it. Dipper was sitting at the side of her bed. He had that seductive smile before they did the deed.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Dipper sighed sadly. "I wanted to finish up our last night. I made the mistake of ending it with just a kiss and words. I want to make it better." Before she could say anything, his hands dug between her thighs and spread her legs. "Oh my. You've been busy."

"Dip, listen I thought..." Her eyes rolled back into her head as Dipper gave a passionate kiss to her lower lips. "Ssh. No need to start. I'm more than understand what're going through, but let me make it up."

The rational sense was fleeing as the pleasure of sex came back. Logical Tambry soon became a simple thought as the addiction came back. Grabbing Dipper and pushing him down. "No! My pussy's been given enough attention. Now 'this' needs attention." She pulled down his shorts and smiled at her prize. It stood red and proud. "Tambry. Come on, I want to make it up-AAH!" He moaned as Tambry locked and sucked at his meat. Everything didn't matter, but him. Something inside her pleaded to wake up, but she ignored it. A couple minutes later, Dipper moaned and shot his load down her throat toward her stomach. Letting go with a 'pop', Tambry smiled at the feelings coming back. "Oh Dippy, how I missed you. Now which do you want? Ass or pussy?" Tambry offered herself to Dipper.

The smile on his face was more than enough to answer her question. The head pressed against her warm sex and soon entered her. "Ah! I missed this."

Tambry spasmed at the feeling and was moaning like crazy. "I love it! More, I want more!"

"Tambry, Tambry, Tambry!" Dipper and a voice said as she came.

0-0-0-0-0

"Tambry!" The voice said as she woke up. The teenager drearily opened her eyes. To her shock it was Wendy, who was holding some coffee. Taking notice that her best friend right next to her, she glanced at her form. She was topless with a hand in her pajama pants. Her pants were soaked with sexual juices and gave a funky smell. "GAH! What're you doing in my house?!"

"I-I wanted to surprise you with breakfast, b-but I heard you scream and..." She was blushing crazy as Tambry was.

"Did I say something weird?" Wendy's eyes said it all. "Oh hell yeah! Why the hell were you dreaming of Dipper?! After you dated and broke up with Robbie? How could you fantasize about...a thirteen year old? It's been months since he left. Did you guys...?"

The reminder of time deepened her guilt. Of course it's been seven months since they left. Summer was over and Tambry was more than ready to move on from her life, but it didn't. The feelings for Robbie faded into the new school year and the two parted as distant friends. Robbie didn't really mind since he felt his feelings fade very quickly. Just a rebound. Tambry gladly accepted it and carried on her life.

"Tambry, why were fantasizing about my friend?"

"I-Wendy please understand that I..." Feelings welled up as she tried to fix her appearance. The shirt was pulled down and Tambry quickly changed into gym shorts. "I...don't know. It could just be a small thing."

"You were fingering yourself like your life depended on it. That doesn't count as small."

"Shut up! I don't know!" The redhead flinched at the anger rising, but didn't falter. "I don't know. I...I just don't know."

Wendy sighed and sat next to her. "Look, I know it's a bit much, but I can't help but notice there's more to this. I will, however, respect your privacy. Till you ready to tell me."

Tambry shook her head in understanding. The two sat in silence for a moment. "So what was Dippy doing in your dream?"

"Shut it!"

0-0-0-0-0

Dipper shifted uncomfortably in his bed. It wasn't the first time, but he was by definition 'horny'. "Well, we'll look who got a case of hard arousal."

That voice was very familiar and Dipper sat up. In his presence was the Love God. "Sup kid. How's the fucking up your sister's pairing."

"You fat bastard! I'll kill you!" Love God whistled. "Language kiddo. Can't have such a disrespectful attitude toward your better." Dipper was having none of it and hopped of his bed.

"Oh, I see. You want to give me a bad time. Sorry kiddo, but ya can't really get me in your dreams. Or in this case a wet one."

Dipper didn't respond until a voice was heard. He found himself in a room. Something was withering underneath the sheets and Dipper was cautious. 'No, he couldn't have.'

Taking a chance he reached in and felt an inner thigh. As soon as he came in contact with it, a sharp yellow arrow hit his back. Two words came out.

'No!' A small smile began to rise as the figure who came out was the ever seductive Tambry. "What're you doing here?"

'Help! I'm being forced to do this!' Different words came out as he felt his hands be forced to spread Tambry's legs. 'It...it looks so fresh. What's wrong with me?! Love God!' Dipper screamed in his head as he obediently kissed her twat. He tried to resist it, but he felt things go up by a lot. 'I can't stop. Why can't I stop?'

He was so entranced in his thoughts that he didn't notice Tambry speaking to him and pushing him down on the mattress. "Tambry. Come on...st-AH!" He shouted as she wrapped her lips around his shaft. The woman was trying her best to chip at his endurance and it was working. Every single movement was breaking his mind. 'Why? What can be gain from this?' Soon he came in her mouth and was gasping for air. The teen smiled at her drink and turned herself around.

'Tambry...I thought it was over.' He thought. His mind was slowly giving way to the pleasure. "Oh Dippy, how I missed you. Which will it be? Ass or pussy?"

Another sharp pain hit his back as Dipper's eyes faded into white before replacing it with yellow pupils. Grabbing his cock, he chose her cunt and slowly entered her. 'This...this is mine! All of this is mine! She is mine!' He thrusted wildly and smiled insanely at the pleasure around him. The two were panting wildly as Dipper felt his release. "Tambry, Tambry, Tambry!" He came in a burst of white before everything came to light.

0-0-0-0-0

Dipper opened his eyes as Mabel was holding his hand. "Thank god, you calmed down."

"M-Mabel." His twin didn't say a word, but hugged him. "Don't worry bro, I'm fine."

"Wh-wha?" He questioned before seeing Mabel's torn clothes. And he was on the floor with a shaking Mabel. "Mabel...did I? Oh god."

"I'm fine. You went crazy and tore some stuff, but I'm fine. You didn't do anything." Tears were streaming down Dipper's face as he realized what Love God wanted him to do. He hugged Mabel tightly. "P-please. Leave me."

"No. I won't abandon my bro-bro." He sniffles at the comment and clenched his teeth in anger.

0-0-0-0-0

Well that was dark.


	7. Chapter 7: Let's Make A Deal

Tambry walked down the sidewalk of her street late at night. Her latest job left her to close up shop. True that it was close to midnight and walking alone at night is pretty risky, but she was determined to go back home.

"Another day gone." She said with the a wisp of breath. The winter times were normally strong, but it was slightly more warmer than normal. Climate change she guesses.

Suddenly a few steps were heard behind her. Tambry ignored it at first, but the steps kept echoing. Before turning around, the black and blue skyline turned grey and the echoing footsteps were replaced with laughter.

"What the-" Tambry managed to say before seeing a large crack in the air split open. A black triangle with a single eye appeared and continued to laugh. "Well, well, well, I finally got an audience with you."

The teenager was struck with both awe and fear as the triangle stepped forward. "I gotta admit. I know Pine Tree pumped you full of Love God's lust spell into you, among other things, but I never imagined it'd be strong enough to detain me from actually meeting you. I mean I did have enough time to do one thing to ya, but we can continue that later. Anyways, how's it going Tambers?"

The teenager didn't know how to react, but tried to look brave. The triangle gave a creepy eye smirk and retracted itself. "Oh right, how rude of me. The names Cipher, Bill Cipher. Inter-dimensional dream demon and one hell of party thrower, at your service."

Tambry didn't know how to react, but Bill lazily floated above her. "Alrighty then, now that introductions are out of the way, why don't we go straight to business. I've sensed that one of favorite toys has been "spellbound" and was quite busy with a notch under his unimpressively short belt."

"Wha-what does that mean?" Tambry asked with a dark blush brighting her face. "So you can talk, eh? Psych, I already knew that. But what I mean is, that you two have been busy. Getting on in that place. Can't remember the last time two people went at it and they weren't adult stars."

The dream demon snapped his fingers and a slideshow was showing the many intimate moments shared between Tambry and Dipper. The teen was not taking it so well, but couldn't help letting her mouth drool. Despite months without sexual contact plus the "breakup" between them, didn't mean that she stopped thinking about it.

"Ooh, you're quite the sex machine aren't you. Or maybe that's just the lust talking. Either way, I can see how you look at the kid." Tambry snapped her attention away from the lewd images and faced Bill.

"What do you want?" She said sternly. Bill whistled at her frustration and took away the slideshow. "Now we're talking. Currently the supposed "god" responsible for your unusually sex drive is traveling on the road and won't be back another summer. As it stands, you and Pine Tree are eternally bound in a cycle of utterly nasty human fornication. That is until Love God comes back for the Winter Woodstock Festival."

"S-so. What does that have to do with me?" Bill landed gently on the ground and fire erupted in his hand. "I was getting to that. Don't interrupt me again!"

Tambry went silent as Bill extinguished the flames in his hand. "Anyways, I'd like to propose a solution to help you and Pine Tree's problem."

A small light illuminated the area and Tambry covered her eyes. Soon the light died down and what was left was a small amulet. "Here ya go. An all powerful amulet, capable of taking deities besides me. Put this baby around his neck and bam! You and Pine Tree are free."

Tambry grabbed the amulet and looked at Bill. "The catch."

"What?" He asked playfully. Tambry was careful to trend carefully. "What do you get out of this? You get Love God and help Dipper and me, but what do you get out of it."

Bill chuckled darkly as he began glowing red. "It's a little childish, but I don't like people taking my toys from me. Pine Tree and you are my toys."

"What? I get an understanding that Dipper's connected to you, but why me?! I'm not one of your toys." Bill just smiled at her and snapped his finger. Tambry gasped slightly as her body changed. Her chest became heavier and hormones were going crazy in her body. Tambry felt her belly slightly bulge out and to her shock heard something. A heartbeat. A tiny heartbeat.

"Not one of my toys, eh? Forgive me, but I've got deep ties with the Pines Family and that includes their baby mommas. You know how I said I had enough time for one thing, this is that thing."

"I-I don't understand." Tambry said on one knee. She was panting now. Her breath was now getting shorter and the extra pounds gained weren't helping. Bill smiled as he changed his form to that of human male's.

"Ssh. It's okay. I wonder what Pine Tree might think. To know that his unborn child and his lusciously beautiful friend at my mercy." He snapped his finger and Tambry was know standing up. "But for now let's keep junior away."

Everything in Tambry's body changed again as the heartbeat faded away and the weight now gone. Bill was now leaning in and pressed the side of his lips against Tambry's neck. "You know...I can see why Pine Tree went crazy over you. Your scent is quite...intoxicating."

The playful nature of his voice was now gone and what it left was a predator. One that held all the strings. Tambry grumbled angrily to show some form of resistance. Bill smirked and grabbed her hips. "You've got spirit. I'll give you that."

And for a few minutes, Tambry felt kisses being peppered all over her neck. Time was going slow as the dream demon bit softly into her neck. She grimaced at the pain and sighed in relief as the pain ebbed away. "The lust Pine Tree gave you, it's quite strong. Surely it was potent dose."

Tambry gulped silently as Bill kissed the corner of her lips. His hands moved around her body and gripped the two fleshy cheeks covered by her jeans. The teen did her best to resist and it was working. She found very little enjoyment out of the experience. True the occasional squeeze came by as pleasant, but everything else came off as disgusting.

Bill withdrew and whistles at her resistance. Tambry smirked at him. "What? Sad you can't conquer a teenager?"

The demon didn't respond, but changed his shape. Soon he appeared to look just like Dipper. "No. I just wanted to test a theory. Now tell me, how does this feel?" He grabbed her hips and kissed her deeply.

The disgust didn't come, but pleasure did. For some reason now, everything Bill did to her: kissing, groping, and a few bites, were now working. She began panting softly as Bill continued his experiment. "How does it feel, oh so mighty?"

She didn't respond as she felt Bill unbutton her jeans. "Never mind. It's rather easy to tell." Her juices were running down her legs as Tambry grew more sexual frustrated as well as confused.

"Your body has bathed in both his essence and Lust. Everything about him makes your body go crazy. His very fingertips hold so much control over you that it's astounding."

"Ye-yeah right." She said. Bill smiled at her and touched fabric and pressed down. The teen bit her lip as to not give away the sound of pleasure. "His touch affects you. I wonder what else does? Does his voice give you the same reaction."

He cleared his throat and went up to Tambry's ear. "Do you want me to fuck you?" She opened her eyes widely at the request. Words of defiance came. "Yes! Do it!" But they never came.

"That's hilarious. I'm surprised." Tambry heard a tear as her underwear was torn off. "Give it to me!"

She doesn't know what's coming over her, but Tambry was fighting with all her might. Bill went up to her cunt and gave it a lick. A lick turned into two and two turned to three and three turned to a deep kiss on her lower lips.

Everything went white as Tambry finally released herself and Bill grinned at his victory. She was breathing hard as the clothes were materialized onto her body. Bill smiled at her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry. I wasn't planning on going any further. I will respect Pine Tree's property and not go on any further than need be. At least as long as the bond created through Love God's lust keeps you there."

"Y-you..." She mumbled angrily. "I'll...I'll..." She saw color return to the world around her. Bill was smiling deviously. "Later Tambers. I look forward to you holding your end of the deal of the bargain with Pine Tree later on. Maybe you two will have one more romp before it all actually ends."

Tambry just glared angrily at Bill and tightly gripped the locket. However the mention of Dipper's return snapped her out of it. "Wait, what do you mean by that!?"

"Remember: Reality is an Illusion, the Universe of a hologram, buy gold, BYE!" And with that reality came back and Tambry was out in the cold. She was however sweating like she ran a hundred miles and the amulet hanging around her neck.

She gripped the necklace and worry clouded her senses. "Dipper. Please get here soon. We have a mess to fix and two things we need to worry about now."

0-0-0-0-0

Well it's been awhile. Gravity Falls has ended and with a satisfying ending I must say. But our stride for creativity and stories for this cartoon have yet to cease. And while this maybe a pathetic sex fic, I'm glad it exist! It's true I've felt uncomfortable with writing these types of stories, but I'm glad it exists.

It's allowed me to help people enjoy themselves(not that way only) as a means to share creativity. And I'm also happy considering this where I get hear so many of voice your opinions. It's...wonderful. So thank you and I've said my piece. (I'm actually listening to Undertale's "His Theme" at the moment and it probably explains a little bit of the sappiness.)


	8. Chapter 8: What A Lovely Evening

The bus was rolling down the familiar dirt road. Dipper and Mabel were a few seats apart. Though only for Mabel to get a better look at the sights of Gravity Falls in the winter. Dipped simply smiled and shifted in his seat. A road trip was what he needed.

It turns out that Dipper went a little crazy in his sleep. Nothing inappropriate except for the destruction of their room. Luckily both of their parents were out when it happened, so they had time to clean it up. Afterwards Dipper became more distant. For the sake of Mabel, Dipper tried to spend as little time with his sister as possible. Mabel understood this, but not their parents.

Convinced that they need some time together, a trip to Gravity Falls for the winter break was great. After the summer the twins were closer than ever. And now they were returning. Dipper was enjoying the ride. It was nice to get out, but images came back. The feelings of lust were still there and sometimes when he's bothered Dipper swears his eyes gain a shade of yellow. Not like Bill's, but still yellow.

He was knocked out of his thoughts as the bus finally stopped. "Gravity Falls. All passengers here get off." The twins grabbed their stuff and left the bus. Once they were off the bus station, they were greeted with a big hug from a certain teenage red head.

"About time you dorks!" They all laughed around as they were put down and Wendy whistled at their changes. The two were at still the same height, but know they were up to Wendy's shoulder. Turns out they were early bloomers as they were tallest in their class.

"Well, well, well the dorks have grown up." She said as they walked out. Mabel was rambling on with their plans to do in Gravity Falls. And she actually made a list on what she wanted to do. Dipper smirked at the irony and gave points that it was a specifically detailed or complicated like his stuff.

After walking through the bus station Dipper froze at who was near the golf cart. Tambry with a blue hoodie and red scarf covering her neck and lower face. And it was no surprise to see Tambry on her phone. She continued texting until she heard their footsteps. Mabel was about to wave at her until she saw the blank stare Dipper was giving. Special sibling powers did include reading one another like a book and Mabel was making no exception. That's a note in the special "talk later" mental journal.

Tambry waved at them and felt her heart leap when she saw Dipper. 'He's definitely changed.' She thought. Though it was with no inner intentions. It was simply heartwarming. The twins and Wendy made it to the cart and Mabel greeted Tambry with a high-five.

"Sup energy ball. How's it going?"

"Great, I'm glad to be back. By the way where's Robbie I wanna know how your summer romance blossomed." Wendy averted her eyes at the situation and noticed that Dipper was giving out cold sweat. Tambry, however was playing it cool. "Sorry, but it didn't last. After sometime it just wore off and we broke up."

Mabel's smile fell to a degree. Though disappointed it was going to take more than one failure to ruin her matchmaking reputation. "Well you can't win them all. Anyways I'm so ready to see Grunkle Stan. I bet he's bouncing off the walls to see us."

"Eh, more like scamming even harder to buy surprise party supplies. Boss has been anxious to see you guys in a long time." They packed in their luggage and engaged a problem. The cart only had room for two.

"Ah damn it. I knew I should've grabbed El Diablo instead of the cart. It looks like only two of us can get on. So who wants to go?"

Tambry came up with one. "I can stay behind, but I'm not sure who else will. Wendy you have work and the twin dorks are expected to be there soon." Mabel gave a quick "hmm" to the situation. Meanwhile Dipper tapped Wendy's shoulder.

She leaned down and Dipper felt something light rise up in his throat. "Yeah bud?"

Dipper was whispering something and Tambry smiled at how close they were. However her grin went to confusion as she saw a wisp of yellow come from Dipper's mouth and up Wendy's nostrils. Her pocket felt warm and Tambry knew it was the necklace.

Wendy was listening until her breathing became heavy. "Wendy are you okay?" He reached up to touch her and Tambry felt memories of their first encounter. Running as fast as she can and grabbed Wendy's wrist as Dipper's fingertips grazed her. "You should go with Mabel on the golf cart Wendy. Me and Dipper can catch up."

Wendy's eyes were glassy and she looked at Dipper and Tambry. "I know why…"

"You gotta go. Like right now. Come on girl, you're job and lazy counter need you!" Tambry pushed Wendy toward the cart. Mabel looked at Wendy curiously. "Then who's gonna drive? I haven't driven this cart in a long time."

"Ah come on Sis. You can totally drive the cart. Besides you did you say you want more experience on the road. Am I wrong?" Dipper said. Mabel's worried look turned to that of pure determination. "You're right! Come Wendy! And hold on!"

Wendy was barely holding on as she was staring at Tambry and Dipper with an all too familiar gaze. The two smiled at her. One with genuine kindness and the other with fear. She winked at them before Mabel began speeding away on the road and leaving the two teenagers behind.

Tambry sighed before turning to Dipper. "Now that we're alone…"

"Tambry. I thought we went over-" She grabbed him by the hand and led him to a dark alley. Dipper was thrown off by the total attitude change until he was pushed against a wall. Tambry was breathing hard and Dipper gulped loudly. "L-look I think we-"

"Just shut up." She said before hugging him. Now Dipper felt like a football since he's been thrown back and forth. "Tambry?"

"I've missed you." He reluctantly wrapped his arms around her and felt none of his urges. "You have no idea what you've done. And now Wendy's part of this."

He let go and Tambry stepped back. "Wait, what?" She looked away and tried to think of what she can say. "D-Dip, do you remember when we first...you know." He nodded and Tambry sighed.

"You were infected with something. And it...it was something that made us lose control." Dipper was left with his opened wide. How could Tambry know? It was something he definitely remembers, but had no solution to it. And breaking off wouldn't work. He felt deprived and could barely control himself as it is.

"It was something that got us where we are today. It hurts when I'm not thinking about you. I've went crazy when I got even remotely close to forgetting "it"." Dipper was speechless to say the least. He knew he was suffering, but to hear it could affect others. "Dipper, we need to find Love God and fix this mess!"

The name struck him like lightning. Love God. Love God. Love God. A horrible person to begin with since he's caused all this to spite Mabel. Tambry felt her heart beating fast as she was talking. The privacy was nice and her body was betraying her. Dipper felt the same way. Despite their best effort, the two could feel something pulling at them.

Tambry was getting heated and Dipper felt things grow more uncomfortable. "D-Dipper. We...we…" She tried to get a statement out, but her mind was going cloudy. It was the Lust and it was taking control. 'He's here. After all those months alone, he's here.'

'Dipper, what's wrong with you? Why are you so weak?!' Tambry immediately pushed him against the wall and pressed her lips against his. Dipper grabbed her hips and held on for dear life. Pleasure was erupting from just simply contact that the two might as well have been overloaded with passion. They separated with a thin line of spit between them. Dipper was looking up as Tambry smiled.

"I fucking missed you." Tambry whispered. Everything was getting heated with each passing second. Dipper was peppering her neck in small kisses when his hand went over her pocket. Blue energy sparked at the two were flung back from each other.

Tambry was on the ground when everything turned grey. Laughter came back. "Oh no."

Bill appeared in his triangular glory. _"Heya Tambers. This is prerecorded message from friendly neighborhood Cipher. As you can see this necklace can stop lust from taking over your extremely primitive instincts. In other words, a gate on the bone zone. And as long as you have the charm you'll be fine. Well, bye you manipulated, over sexual active, hormonally driven teenager."_

"I hate you."

 _"I hate your attitude."_ Bill said. Color returned and Dipper was on the floor rubbing his head. "Ah it feels like Manly Dan punched me in the temple." Tambry put the charm over her neck and walked over to Dipper. She reluctantly grabbed his hand and the a small shock went over them. But it went away as fast as it came.

She sighed and helped him up. "Sorry. I guess it's my charm." She pointed at her necklace and Dipper felt the curiosity take over. "A magical artifact? How'd you get it?"

"Oh, um a friend got it for me. Said it would help with my problems." He clenched her charm and looked at with a deep, analytical stare. "Well I think I need to study this especially since Gravity Falls weirdness is a bit...unstable."

"No!" She withdrew it and looked at Dipper. "I mean why? We already know it stops whatever this is from working on us. It stops us from having any intimate contact."

He looked at her with a weird stare and stepped forward. "Kid, look it's alright. I'm sure we don't need to..." Dipper gently kissed Tambry. Nothing odd or second purpose. Just a kiss. The older teen didn't know how to react, but gave in and dropped the necklace on the floor. They continued to kiss until both needed air.

"It doesn't stop us from doing that." Dipper said. He put his hand on his chin, "Maybe it's something to do with magical properties going through us. I need to look into it later."

Tambry just grabbed his hand as her face turned bright red. "Whatever, you can

learn more about it later." Dipper didn't object and just smirked at her embarrassed state. The two remained holding hands until they arrived in front of the Mystery Shack.

"Dipper and girl I hired for a week!" Stan said as he appeared behind a corner. "Grunkle Stan!" The two gave a quick embrace before they separated and Stan giving him a noogie.

"Alright Knucklehead let's enjoy the party. Oh and Wendy has a message for you and pink girl."

"Tambry."

"Whatever, look Wendy seemed a little "heated". Must've been the flu. Anyways Mabel dropped her off at the house, but she left a message for you two. It was something about being sorry for your arrival party and that we should have a movie night like old times anytime." Stan said as he scratched his arm.

"Eh, that's okay. I can visit her Dip." Tambry said.

Dipper was in deep thought, but nodded. "No I'll go too. I hate to leave Wendy after we just got back. I'd like to talk to her."

"What about Mabel?" A patter of fast footsteps was heard as Mabel slid into the conversation. "You called?"

"Whoa kiddo. You came fast." Mabel smiled. "Well a summer of running away from monsters, traps, and obsessively clingy ex-boyfriends does a lot."

Dipper chuckled. "Yeah, Mabel we were just talking about visiting Wendy. She wants a movie night. Do we have plans tonight?"

"Nah. Soos got hurt and Grunkle Stan had to drop him off at the hospital. He's fine and will comeback in a couple days. However that does mean our surprise party will have to wait for those few days. You can visit Wendy. She seemed very excited to see you after all this time." Mabel said. Dipper beamed at that. No crush, but it was nice to be missed. Tambry sighed. "Come on Dip. We've got to go." She walked ahead.

Dipper was about to follow when Mabel grabbed him. "Wha-! Mabel!?"

"You would tell me if something was between you and girl right?" Dipper was confused. What was she talking about. Mabel got a very devious smile on. "Cause I see lots of signs of romance."

Talking about Tambry, Dipper broke away. "No. There isn't." He tried to say that as seriously as possible, but his voice cracked. Mabel didn't let that escape her radar. "You're now being observed by my...skepticals!"

"Whatever Mabel! Geez." Stan was watching the two from his couch. He left the conversation awhile ago. Still he tried to listen and he was laughing at Dipper's reaction.

0-0-0-0-0

The pair arrived in front of Wendy's cabin. And it sounds like her family wasn't home by the quiet sounds of something not being destroyed. Tambry knocked on the door and it opened to Wendy. Except she was in small biker shorts, a tank top, and an unbuttoned flannel shirt. "Hello?"

Her eyes widened at Dipper and Tambry's questionable eyes. She looked down and meekly went behind the door. "Sorry! I didn't mean to look like this."

It wasn't really the outfit, but the personality. It seemed off to the both of them. They walked in and found Wendy wearing sweatpants. Maybe it was either the Lust or the electric shock because Tambry felt like they were missing something. Dipper didn't notice and watched Wendy look for a movie. Once she found they haven't seen, they walked back to her bedroom and popped it in her TV. As the movie played Wendy laid back and accidentally sat on Dipper's hand. A spark hit her nerves and Wendy's breath got heavy. Tambry noticed this and was about to say something when Wendy got up. "Popcorn! We totally forgot popcorn. I'll be back."

Dipper frowned at the behavior. It wasn't Wendy. And they both knew it. "Dipper. Something's wrong."

"Yeah, it's weird."

"If she displays any other weird behavior I think we should ask." Tambry said as they waited for Wendy to return. The redhead returned and with a bowlful of hot popcorn, they went on with the movie. Overtime the concern was washed away with Dipper and Wendy pointing out the cheesy effects, dialogue, and story points of the movie. Tambry was actually in between the two and felt drowsy. She glanced at Dipper and Wendy before nodding off. Before it was completely dark, Tambry heard a voice. _"Oh you're going to love_ _what comes next."_

The hours continued as Wendy had a whole collection of movies ready. Dipper was actually getting tired as well with Tambry's soft weight against him and the comforting embrace of the bed. Wendy seemed to notice as she watched him nod off. Her face turned red as a yellow glare in her eyes finally took over. "Go-God damn it."

She felt her groin grow more moist and warm with each passing second as she looked at the sleeping pair. She nudged Tambry to the side and let the teenager roll on her stomach.

"So...soft." She said as patted the small on Tambry's back. Wendy wanted to touch more, but her gaze switched to Dipper. She climbed atop him and slowly kissed his neck and provided small amounts of stimuli. Soon something hard was pressing against her sweatpants. She lifted her hips up and saw a tent rise. Smiling deviously, Wendy slid out to of her sweatpants and unbuttoned Dipper's shorts. With subtle movements Wendy slid him out of his undergarments as well and whistles at the sight below her. "Alright. I'm not going to do anything big. Or maybe I will." She whispered.

Pressing her pussy against his length, Wendy rubbed it up and down. The redhead gyrated her hips and moaned softly at her actions. Dipper was still sleeping, but was sweating with a bright red blush over his cheeks. "D-Dipper. I'm sorry, but I need this." She stopped and sat up.

His cock was wet with her juices and nothing was stopping her from taking her prize. But Wendy was hesitant. She didn't want to just satisfy herself. She was a good friend after all and she wants Dipper to be ready for when it happens. Taking a deep breath, Wendy backs up and lowers her head to face his crotch. She gave it a small lick and heard Dipper moan. It was nice to feel him squirm under her touch and Wendy smiled as she grabbed his shaft and licked the tip like a lollipop. Dipper made fists in her sheets as Wendy continued her assault and finally placed her lips around his cock. She started slowly of course and hummed softly to make the vibrations work for him. Then she wasted no time as if something was pushing her to do more. It was made Wendy go crazy as soon as she began sucking on it loudly and bobbing her head from the base to the tip. "T-Tambry. I'm gonna...gonna-!" Dipper moaned as he grabbed Wendy's head and pushed down hard.

He came hard as his essence poured down Wendy's gullet like a river. Dipper panted loudly as he opened his eyes to see Wendy retracting her head and one more spurt hit her face. "Dippy."

"Oh god...Wendy! What hap-" He reached over to Tambry, but she topped him. She shushed him and sat on his lap. "Don't wake her up. Not yet. I want to have our own fun before we involve her. Besides I want you to moan my name when we do wake her up."

"Wendy, stop! Don't do this." He pleaded before Wendy kissed him. Yellow light traveled between their lips and into one another's brain. All of Dipper's inhibitions were lifted. Dipper and Wendy both became flooded with pleasure as they explored one another's body. Wendy didn't waste anytime and tore off her tank top and let her perky orbs free. Her partner didn't hesitate and suckled on her tit as Wendy lined herself up with him.

"Are you ready?" She whispered. He responded with a sharp thrust up and Wendy moaned loudly. Loudly enough for Tambry to wake up. Truth be told ever since Bill had visited her, Tambry's been afraid to sleep and it's caused her to get less and less. Until now, she was out for a long time. And waking up to an all family smell and the sound of slapping flesh were sounds she did not mean to here. She turned over and found Wendy bouncing on Dipper's cock with incredible speed. Dipper was going just as fast held Wendy tight around the waist.

"What the hell?!" Tambry yelled as Dipper moaned loudly. Tambry watched as they stopped and Wendy smiling lewdly at Dipper. The two departed as Tambry Wendy rolled off Dipper and next to her. "God that was good."

She stared at her best friend in disgust. "What?!"

"Oh take a look." She pointed down and Tambry saw white flow out of Wendy and she was teasingly rubbing it on her finger. Licking it clean off. Dipper was smiling in satisfaction and looked at Tambry's shocked look. "Don't worry...I'm fine."

"No way! I knew we forgot something. Luckily I got my charm right he-" She felt her pocket and felt no weight. Her heart stopped as she realized that the charm was gone. Wendy smirked before tackling Tambry on to the sheets.

"Don't be afraid." Wendy whispered as she licked the corners of Tambry's mouth. "No, stop! Wendy, this isn't you!"

"Sorry friend, but we're stuck like this for the night. Don't worry you'll love having both of us." Tambry could barely resist as Wendy slammed her lips on her own. Her mind went cloudy again as Tambry felt Dipper undress her. She understood easily and took off all her garments. "Sweetie I missed you." Dipper said.

Wendy watched Tambry stare at Dipper before grabbing him and placing him on top of her. The two soon were back to what they were in the summer. Lovers of the night. But now they've got a third party. Wendy watched them go at it like it was their first and last time.

Dipper was pounding hard against Tambry and watched her squirm and moan. It was exhilarating to be back with Tambry again. Some parts of him wonder why did he ever break it off. It was stupid. He was an idiot.

Dipper continued until Wendy's chest pressed against his back. "Give me a kiss sugar. Tambry's gotta know you've got someone else." He complied and Tambry watched as Dipper continued to fuck her brains out as Wendy took advantage of his lips. Dipper stopped the kiss as he leaned up to Tambry and whispered, "You're going to get everything I got." And with that with a couple more thrust, Tambry felt Dipper cum inside her. Each pulse was sending her to new planes as he emptied himself in her. She didn't care if it got her pregnant, it's what seems right at the moment. Wendy whistled as Dipper pulled out and fell on his back.

Tambry barely propped her elbows up as Wendy climbed on top of her. "My turn."

Tambry didn't say anything and let Wendy ravish her body. The redhead was an animal and would not stop for anything. "God, I love these things." She said as she kneaded Tambry's breasts. Tambry said nothing as she grind her hips against Wendy's.

The two continued until something poked between their cunts. The turned to see Dipper slowly rubbing his cock between the two sweet honeypots surrounding it. The two girls acknowledge his presence and kiss each other as Dipper works hard.

'What am I doing?'

'Damn it! Not again!'

'I'm so weak.'

Three voices cry out. What part of their mind that isn't corrupted remains watching in odd manners. Dipper feels disgusted with himself. Tambry hates to do this again without any real words exchanged. And Wendy has no idea why they're like this. However despite their feelings toward the situation, their bodies continue. Until Dipper final cums again and sprays his seed between Tambry and Wendy. The two stopped their make out session and scoop up some of Dipper's essence. They lick each other's fingers and Dipper calmly moves Wendy over. The redhead doesn't mind as she lays on her bed with juices soaking the blankets. Tambry feels Dipper flip her on her stomach. "Ah, you've always been in love with my ass."

"Who wouldn't." Dipper responded as he thrusts deep into asshole. Tambry moans loudly. Her body was still accustomed to Dipper despite months without him.

Wendy whistled at how hard Dipper was going on Tambry as the bed was creaking loudly and hitting the wooden wall. Dipper quickly stood on the bed and lifted Tambry's ass up as well. She pushed her arms against the sheets and lifted her upper body as well. Their breaths became more and more ragged. Wendy was watching Tambry drool like an idiot. Dipper's arms were long enough to which he could let his hands sink into Tambry's breast like marshmallows. Finally Dipper pulled Tambry up to his level as he came for the last time. Levels of ecstasy rose to new levels as the two fell back on the bed.

Wendy watched Tambry fall asleep the second her face hit the pillow. It was quite a sight to take in. Her best friend was naked with the exception of her stockings and her boss's great nephew pulling out of her ass. Dipper rolled over on to the bed with his eyes tired and glassy.

Wendy could feel fatigue gathering over her and pulled a thin blanket from the foot of her bed. She wrapped Tambry, Dipper and herself. Wendy's willpower to stay awake was waning even with a sudden crunching sound of footsteps running away. It was too much for Wendy to think it over as she looked back to see Tambry snuggling up to Dipper like a teddy bear.

Wendy wanted to think. She wanted to understand, but the idea of sleep was such a good idea. Dipper and Tambry were warm so Wendy wrapped her arms around Dipper and let sleep takeover. It had been a long night.


	9. Chapter 9

In the cracking hours of dawn, Dipper's eyelids opened. Sleep would've lasted longer, but something was urging him to be awake. As his senses sharpened with each passing second, Dipper felt his neck wet with saliva. He turned to see Tambry was sleeping in the crook of his neck. The dull scent of sex and sweat was apparent, but he ignored it.

A moment later and he realized that both of them were naked. With the blanket kicked over to the side, Dipper looked to see the only piece of cloth on her was her long socks. Other than that she was bare. And to his surprise he found another pair of legs. Pale and long with their feet resting perfectly on his.

His eyes slowly moved to his right and found Wendy with her eyes open and rested.

"Ah good morning." She said as she kissed his cheek. Dipper froze as she seemed to move her body over his and ignore Tambry sleeping contently on his side. The redhead simply reached down and grabbed Dipper's cock. "Seems like your an early riser."

"We-Wendy, wait! What're you doing?" She smiled and slowly rubbed her hand up and down his length. "I'm just thanking you for such a good evening. You know I actually never expected to do this. And who knew it'd end up like this?"

"I don't know." He moaned as Wendy looked at Tambry. "You know I'd like to think I was lucky to be your first, but last night seemed to told me something else." She increased her pace as Dipper tried not to wake Tambry up again to find him and Wendy in an act. Again.

Despite his struggles Dipper was amazed to see his old crush do such a thing with him. True he's had thoughts about this for her, but Tambry quickly replaced Wendy after his most exciting summer month.

Wendy smirked at his reaction and stopped her actions. Dipper was confused when she kissed his forehead. The red head smiled at him. "If you can get up in the next five minutes without her, you're more than welcome to join my bath." She whispered.

Dipper blushed into crimson as Wendy winked at him. His eyes were fixated on her rump before it left his sight behind a wooden door. Dipper sat up and rubbed his head. Despite his guilt of having sex with both of his female companions, Dipper felt a sense of happiness in him. It's weird to call it happiness, but Dipper's grown close with his partner and his relationship with Wendy might've taken a level up.

A small groan shook him out of his state of thought. Tambry woke up and wiped her eyes awake. She yawned and laid back down on Dipper. She lazily looked up and smiled at Dipper staring at her. "That's weird. You normally don't last till the morning."

"Sorry." He said. She glanced at the room around her and then her eyes widened. She immediately sat up and found herself naked and on her best friend's bed. Dipper was next to her and the familiar soreness told Tambry that last night was real. Everything. Wendy's seduction to Dipper and her's climax. Some part of her wanted to cry, but another didn't. The sexual tension was alleviated and Dipper was right next to her. Something in her head just accepted it. It tells her that she wants to wake up like this. With Dipper Pines by her side.

"Tambry? Are you okay? Is...is it where are? Tambry...I'm so sorry." She wiped a tear as she giggled at his kindness. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. When they departed Tambry smiled. "Shut up you idiot! You have no idea how much I love that kindness. How much I love you!"

"L-love?" He asked as Tambry was now straddling his lap. She took a moment to think of her words. "Yes. Love. It's not just the sex. I love how we were able to be together despite what's been going on. How you were able to make it more than lust. How...I'm more than happy whenever I'm near you."

"I-I-I..." Dipper stuttered. Tambry swallowed nervously as she shifted her hips and adjusted herself above his hardened member. "Look...I understand if you're overwhelmed. I can wait-WAH!" She was pushed onto her back and found Dipper pressing his lips against Tambry's neck.

"I am, but I'm willing to try." He bit her neck gently and sucked hard. She embraced Dipper and felt whole. It's something she can't explain. Opening her eyes, Tambry remembered Wendy. The redhead was the latest addition to the crazy turn in her sex life. And it was easy to tell awhile back that Dipper was head over heels in love with her.

Wendy flashed in her mind and before Tambry could get a word out, a hearty moan escaped. Dipper thrusted with hard and short strokes. Tambry gripped the sheets as the bed creaked back and forth. The two were moving in synchronization as Dipper bit into her neck softly. Tambry smiled lewdly and came hard. Dipper didn't bother pulling out as her walls gripped him tightly. He groaned as he came in her deeply.

They rested for a moment and soon Dipper pulled out. He panted softly and broke apart. They sat for a second before a someone whistled. Dipper and Tambry looked to see Wendy chuckling at the two with a towel covering her body and her wet red locks sticking to her.

"Am I interrupting something?" She said as Tambry nodded angrily and Dipper growing more red with each passing second. "Well Tambry since you got your time I think I should talk about what's going on."

Wendy dropped her towel and grabbed Dipper by he shoulders. "Starting with how the hell I didn't get to you first." She said.

"Wendy there's a reasonable explanation!" Tambry said. The red head pushed Dipper onto his back and stared at Tambry. "I'm more dominate Tambry. I feel like I need Dipper. I feel...more strange." Dipper opened his mouth, but Wendy gained a yellow glow to her eyes and sat on Dipper's face.

She bit her lip when Dipper struggled and Tambry swallowed nervously at Wendy's changing behavior. The red head moaned softly as Dipper's mouth inadvertently pleasures her cunt with its struggles.

"You better explain." She moaned as she gyrated her hips in small circles. Tambry tried to explain everything. From her first encounter with Dipper, to their relationship, and why she's been feeling strange for the past few months. Before getting to Bill, Wendy came and clutched Dipper's face between her hands and thighs. She lifted herself off and grabbed her towel. Wiping her juices off of Dipper's face, Wendy wanted to know more. "Does it ever stop?"

"I-I don't know. We feel normal after we have our climax, but I'm not so sure." Tambry said nervously. Wendy wagged her finger to come closer. The yellow glow was dulling, but Wendy was not yet satisfied. Dipper was still gasping for air as a phone rang. Tambry was closest to it and found it was Dipper's phone. "It's Mabel."

Dipper held out his hand. "Here let me. Just talk to Wendy." He answered the phone and soon he trio heard loud noises coming from the speaker. Dipper tried saying some words, but his twin's were too strong for him. Meanwhile Wendy and Tambry sat next to Dipper. Tambry looked nervously at the yellow eyes Wendy before she was pushed to her stomach. What little sense Wendy regained was once again lost as she grabbed Tambry's head and pressed the underside of Dipper's cock against her lips. Wendy kissed the other side of his cock. Tambry wanted to speak out, but she didn't want to risk giving away Dipper's strained voice and their presence.

With reluctance, Tambry followed Wendy and gently nibbled, kissed, and suckled one side of Dipper's penis. Wendy was sucking on the head. Finally the call ended and Dipper releasing himself. Tambry watched Wendy drink every drop and pull herself away. "Delicious." The feelings subsided and Wendy slowly regained her composure.

"Wendy, Tambry. I need to go. Stan needs me at the shop and I can't stay much longer. Wendy you don't have to go since Stan thinks you're still sick." Wendy shook at the plea and clutched her head. "Just get going." She mumbled.

"I-I can stay. I can help." Tambry, shut him up as Wendy breathed softly. "I'll be fine Dipper."

She reached up to him and kissed with a small kiss. "We can conclude this later. Under less stressful circumstances." Dipper nodded and quickly grabbed his clothes. Tambry helped Wendy up and heard the door slam shut. She took a glance at the clock 9:45. The two teens stood up and looked at themselves. Naked, wet, and with fluids caked on. "I need another shower and an after morning pill."

"Me too."

0-0-0-0-0

Dipper ran as fast as he could, but was tired from his morning activities. The cool winter air was sharp against his skin and Dipper was growing more and more tired of it. The boy tried to keep his eyes on track, but it got blurry.

Suddenly something purple blocked his path and Dipper ran into it at full speed. The two fell to the ground with Dipper landing on his stomach and feeling some extra weight on his back. "Pines do you have any idea where you're going?!"

"Pacifica?!" Dipper exclaimed.


	10. Chapter 10

"H-Hey Pacifica. What're you doing out here?" Dipper asked as he helped Pacifica up. The blonde brushed her pants and stretches her arms. Dipper examined the girl as she continued to stretch and give a slight glare of annoyance.

She was about his height and her hair was now in a ponytail. And Dipper noticed a figure coming in and slowly taking its shape. A small 'uh hmph' got out and Dipper looked to see Pacifica. "If you're down perving on me, I would like to explain."

Dipper blushed at the thought, but mostly that with Tambry and Wendy, Dipper wasn't really the most modest guy around. "I wasn't perving. It's just been awhile since I've seen you."

The Northwest checked her phone and sighed. "Nah I get it. You're enchanted by how the year has treated my body. I understand you're a simple boy with simple needs. It's okay Dipper." The boy rolled his eyes as he stuck his hands in his pocket and checked his phone.

"Well I'd like to have my question answered, but I must join the 99% and get some work done. It's nice to see you again, Pacifica." He walked to the Mystery Shack, but Pacifica followed him with a delightful smirk.

"You're not done with me just yet, Pines. I'll walk with you." Pacifica said as she caught up to Dipper. The two walked in silence before Pacifica broke the silence.

"I got away from my parents."

"Hmm?"

"Every since that party, I've been at an uneasy tension with my parents. So for awhile I grabbed some basic camping gear and go into the woods."

Dipper took in the information for a brief second. "Didn't you have any friends? What about that those two girls?"

She just glanced at him uncomfortably. "Oh. I get it." She took in a deep breath and continued. "Well unfortunately I was in such a rush that I forgot my camping supplies. I only had a few matches and my experience to survive the night."

"Experience." Dipper said with a small chuckle. He felt bad about her strained relationship, but it was little funny to see the girl last year become this.

"Yes, experience! I have a callous to prove it! Here, check it." She huffed. Dipper took her right hand and ran his fingertips across her palm. Pacifica felt a little heat be left behind where ever his finger traced. Dipper continued to trace his finger on Pacifica's hand until he finally reached a small patch of rough skin on her fingertips.

"Nope, doesn't count."

"Doesn't count?! It's right there!" Pacifica argued. Dipper held his hand up and pointed at his palm. "You got experience or at least did some kind of work for at least a month."

She grabbed his hand and Dipper watched with a flushed face as she was intently rubbing their hands together. Her soft hand was being meshed together with his hardworking, tired hand. Pacifica took a moment and finally conceited to defeat.

"Fine you win."

"See?" Dipper said proudly. "For the most baby soft hands ever. You may have thick skin, but it's still so squishy."

"He-Hey! You didn't need to say that!" He said with an embarrassed tone. She laughed at him until the two heard rumbling. Dipper went on edge and looked behind him. "What is that?"

The growling continued and Dipper glanced at Pacifica holding her stomach embarrassingly. "I guess last night's dinner wasn't enough."

"Fancy pork smothered in sauce." He said with a deadpan expression. "C-cupped noodles."

The two stood in silence before Pacifica's stomach rumbled again. Dipper shook his head and decided to go get some food from the shack. Pacifica initially declined, but her hunger won her over and soon she was continuing her walk with Dipper to the Mystery Shack.

The two finally made it to the shack and Dipper walked in with Pacifica following. "I'm sure we can fix something up. We just need to check up on my fam-" A large tongue of fire erupted in front of them as several bats with Mabel holding a lighter and a spray deodorant.

"The God of Destruction says begone adorable flying mammals! So says I! Oh hey bro, girl I ship with said bro." Pacifica blushed at the comment.

"Soos, put out the fire! It's about to get on the EZ chair! I can't have my baby harmed."

"I'm right on it Mr. Pines!" Dipper and Pacifica watched the trio of destruction wreak havoc in the house. Pacifica looked at the group in total shock as Dipper scratched his head. "Oh man...I hope they didn't burn our TV."

"What? Mabel's practically burning your hovel down to the ground. What're you going to do?"

Dipper looked at her with confusion. "I'm going to...get us some food?"

Pacifica rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you know what sure whatever." Dipper brushed it off and led Pacifica to the kitchen. The cries of Mabel, Stan, and Soos still echo throughout the house.

"Does this normally happen?" Pacifica asked once they got inside the kitchen. "No. Normally Mabel tries to put little sweaters on them before chasing them away. I guess she's growing out of it."

"You're family's weird." Dipper winked at her. "The good kind yes. Besides you and Mabel are friends, you can't deny that." He said as he reached into his fridge.

Pacifica moved eyes around and crossed her arms. "Alright. We got cold spaghetti, two hotdogs, one soda, and pudding I personally think is a slime creature."

"What was the last one?" Pacifica asked as she glanced at the door to make sure it wasn't burning down. "I'll tell you about once we get some breakfast."

"I'll take the spaghetti. I can at least believe that was made with effort." She said.

Dipper complied and he made a small plate of spaghetti with the soda. He put it on the table and grabbed a hotdog. Dipper munched happily on the boiled meat and Pacifica took small bites of her spaghetti once she joined him. The two are quietly for a minute with Pacifica stopping at every loud noise that was happening.

"Don't worry Pacifica, nothing's going to happen. By now I'm sure Mabel got the bats outside."

"How do you know?" She asked. Dipper tapped his head. "Twin intuition..." Pacifica glared at him for a second. He chuckled uneasily, pulled out his journal, and pointed his thumb at the window. "Also you can see her flamethrower outside." On cue, a large blast of hot gas passed the window and Mabel's heroic battle cry was heard. "That's right from now on this place is bat-free! Tell your bat masters that you're kind is not allowed, says the duchess of the this land!"

"She's got a good taste for theatrics. You should see her during our school plays." Dipper said as he flipped a page. Pacifica, while uneasy, felt bubbly laughter come out. Dipper looked up and found Pacifica covering her mouth as she chuckled. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't help laughing. You guys are just so interestingly weird. In the good way I mean." Pacifica said as quickly finished her plate of spaghetti. Dipper looked at her with a blank expression and Pacifica felt something was running through his head. "I-Um, thanks for the food. It was great for what it was."

Dipper smiled at the compliment and smiled. "Thanks. I mean with all that rich food you eat everyday, I'm sure this was like eating dirt."

"Oh you would know that." He glanced at her surprise. "Last summer I've seen you trying to find one of your monsters in the ground. It was great." Dipper blushed in embarrassment. "H-Hey! Those moles were up to something I swear!" The two playful argued with one another until it seemed awhile had passed and Stan interrupted the two. "Hey, kid how many girls are you gonna bring here? First that tall, hair dyed girl and now moneybags. She doesn't need a job and we got our slacking red head back anyways!"

"Whoa, whoa Grunkle Stan, she's not working here. I just brought her over for some food. We were kinda hungry." Dipper explained. Stan looked at the two and shook his head. "Kid, I know a lunch date when I see one."

"What?!" The two said. Stan rubbed the bridge of his nose and put his arm over Dipper's shoulder. "Don't worry kid I get it. You're 13 with your life ahead of you and using the great charm from me."

Pacifica was about to say something, but didn't. Dipper glanced at Pacifica with an embarrassed look as Stan rambled on about life. "...and soon you find yourself trapped between women who both wanna make the greatest moments of your life and wanna beat the tar out of you for scamming them out of $30,000. What was I saying again?" He saw Pacifica looking at him with an incredulous gasp. "When did she get here?"

"I've been here this entire time."

"You're not wired are you kid?"

"What?"

"Good answer! Anyways Dipper, I've got to go couch shopping with Mabel and Soos. Mabel because I'm afraid what she might do with a lighter and spray can, and Soos for the muscle. I need you in charge for a good four hours."

"Sure." Dipper said. Stan waved bye and with a quick nab, Soos and Mabel were in the car. The only two left were doing nothing. "Wanna watch TV?"

"Tehnaically I'm in charge, so yes." Dipper said. Pacifica faked a faint. "Oh dear, you are very bold. It takes a lot to stand up to those who hold power over you."

Dipper laughed, "I learned from you." Pacifica's face flushed at the compliment and Dipper had his back turned so he couldn't see the face she was trying to hide. The two walked out and saw the two charred remains of a couch and a reading chair. "I can sit on the floor."

Pacifica shook her head. "No don't worry, I got a better situation."

0-0-0-0-0

Tambry was sitting across from Wendy and the two were drinking a few cups of coffee. "So."

"So." Wendy replied as she watched her best friend fidget. "I gotta say you and Dipper went at it like pros." Tambry's blush increased. "I expected something different, but I gotta say that was very dirty."

"Wendy please."

"He 'dipped' into you very easy." Wendy dodged a ball of paper being thrown at her. "That's not even funny! Look I-I want to talk about how we continue from here."

"What?" Wendy asked. "I mean where we stand. After all we did sleep with the same guy and was under a magical influence. I just want to know where we stand."

"Well if there's anything I learned from the crazy things that happened in Gravity Falls, it's this: Trust other people. That saved my butt last summer."

"That's not very helpful. When you got a boy that can breathe out 'fuck me'." Tambry said as she took another sip of the bitter drink. "Well let's go over what's going on. Now that Dipper's gone and we're not...kissing him while he..." Wendy's mind went blank for a second before realizing that she was damp. Tambry was not fairing any better as she got similar thoughts. The two panted with their bodies getting very warm.

"Damn it! We can expect arousals when he comes to mind." Wendy said before trying to think about something else. Tambry tried to think, but nothing else was coming into her mind. Whenever she tried to think of any side effects, she just got more and more aroused.

She just imagined him whispering sweet things to her, but be rough and almost animalistic. The crazy situations and nights filled with moans and creaking beds.

Tambry didn't notice she was drooling until Wendy came over and wiped it off. "You're drooling." Tambry was about to look away embarrassed, but she noticed that Wendy was looking at her with bedroom eyes.

"I...I found you quite attractive right I found Dipper delicious as well. Every since you grabbed my arm." Wendy seemed to be falling out as Tambry's arms were locked in the red head's grip.

"And when I was about to ride Dipper, I moved you and commented how you were so...soft." Tambry squeaked as Wendy straddled her waist. "Wendy stop! Damn it, I'm exhausted."

"I'm not." She grinned with greed. The breasts squealed to together as Wendy nipped against Tambry's neck and the girl was paralyzed at the snippets of pleasure coursing through her. "Only Dipper and you can give me pleasure." She moaned.

"Oh? And how do you know this?" Tambry thought for a second. "I almost hooked up with a guy a month ago and he failed at foreplay. Didn't have Dipper's touch." She explained.

"But I also have that touch." Wendy's hand hiked into Tambry's skirt and felt her damp panties. "That's...a...yes." Tambry said with a huffy breath. "And I know it's the same with you!" She reached into the waistband of her sweatpants and panties before finally reaching Wendy's clean snatch. A pulse of energy ran through them and the two girls began to finger each other erratically. The two silenced each other with a deep kiss and Tambry's second hand on Wendy's ass and Wendy's on Tambry's sides. The two went faster and faster with their fingertips reaching the right spots before they finally moaned loudly in one another's mouth and came together.

Each girl rested on one another's shoulder with a satisfied grin on their face. "You know I never would've thought it would end up like this."

0-0-0-0-0-0

"But it did." Pacifica said as shifted into a better position. Dipper spit out a few strands of hair and huffed in frustration as they watched some shows. Currently Dipper's frustration was distracting his mind enough to not make a huge fuss over Pacifica sitting on his lap. The blonde girl was moving every few seconds for a proper seat and the friction was growing. "Pacifica its not working. One of us just has to sit on the floor."

"I'm not giving up. I'm not sitting down and I don't think I can see over your gigantic head of you got down on the floor."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny." Dipper said as tried focusing on the show and soon each passing moment engrossed the blonde teen to stop talking. And with each moment passing slowly, Dipper began to feel even more uncomfortable. His pants were getting tighter with each second. His eyes were starting to glow yellow and his breath began to breathe wisps of yellow.

Pacifica was leaning against Dipper and felt weird as well. To the obvious problem that Dipper was having, to the small heads of sweat coming out, and her blood making her warmer than normal.

However the girl did her best to ignore it as Dipper was struggling to keep everything together and to hopefully not deal with it. Seconds passed and Dipper moved his arms around Pacifica's waist. He pulled her closer with his body slowly giving in to the magic in his body.

"H-Hey Dipper what's going on? You got quite a grip on me. Afraid to drop me?" She said with a nervous laugh. Her head turned and the wisps of yellow hit her face. It seeped into her pores and circulated through her body in record time. And Dipper watched as her eyes drooped.

She swallowed nervously and soon turned herself around. The girl was straddling Dipper with little regret plastered on her face. "D-Dipper."

"What are you doing?" Dipper said even though he basically knew what was going on. "Whatever you're going to do...Don't." Pacifica smirked and kissed his cheek. Then his nose. Then his forehead. And Dipper felt her place red hot kisses all over his face.

His hands took the initiative and grabbed the sides of beer head. She squeaked in surprise as he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Their lips melded together perfectly with each one giving the right amount of power behind it. It never occurred to Dipper how good just a simple kiss was with Tambry or Wendy, but with Pacifica it seemed to extremely obvious.

His hands traveled all over her body with a specific target in mind. Pacifica did the same, but something felt off. The second Dipper's hand reached her butt and gave it a small squeeze, Pacifica slowly came back to reality. When his kisses reached her neck, her vision went sharp. And when his other hand reached closer to her sacred area, Pacifica was hit with full realization. She pulled away and fell off Dipper. The boy snapped out his delusion and found Pacifica panting with a small hickey on her neck.

"I'm sorry!" She replied at his confusion and left with whatever energy she could muster. The Northwest ran from the Mystery Shack and her legs never gave out until she passed through town, over the long road to her manor, passed her servants, and directly to her room. The burning in her legs was little compared to what was running through Pacifica's mind.

 _'What the heck? What the heck was that? Why was he kissing me? Why was I missing him? I don't like him that way! I-I-I can't do such a thing with him. What happened?!'_

Dipper just sat there for a second before similar thoughts ran through him.

 _'NO, NO, NO! I WAS NOT JUST ABOUT TO DO WHAT I THINK I WAS ABOUT TO DO?!'_


	11. Chapter 11

"So that's what happened?" Tambry asked. Dipper nodded and answered with a simple yes. The two were at Tambry's house, but with each other on a different side of the door. They were discussing what they learned about Llve God's disease and the people it had infected so far. It was the day after Pacifica ran from the Mystery Shack and the guilt racking up in Dipper was a little too much to handle at the moment.

"I don't know why though. I went under and I assumed she was too. I don't understand how she managed to run. Not that I'm complaining though!" Dipper answered. Wendy decided to take one more day off with most of yesterday being in between Tambry's legs.

After some time though, Tambry managed to stop Wendy and get home. It was a little hard to wobble back home, but she managed and called Dipper. "Well that's fine anyways. We don't want that poor girl to get brainwashed right?" An uncomfortable laugh went between them and came the silence.

It was sunset with Tambry watching from her window and Dipper noticing the warm rays fading.

"Hey Dip."

"Yeah?" Tambry took a deep breath, "Can we forget when I said I loved you?"

Dipper froze for a second. "I mean I was under the influence and I wasn't speaking my mind right. Can't be valid if I'm not in the right mindset, huh?"

"Sure. I...I don't want to make that mistake after all we're too young. Well I'm too young." Dipper said.

Tambry gave a fake gasp. "Hey Pines, are you trying to say I'm old? I can't believe you."

He laughed. "But Tambry I'm trying to "wrinkle" your self esteem." Her laughter was nice to listen to. She knew how to take jokes and was a lover of puns. Wendy told him once that she sent puns to all her friends for so long that they had to block her several times for her to stop.

Dipper got the pun bug from Mabel during their school year and usual had a pun battle. "That was pretty good Dipper."

"You learn from Mabel. Our mom can't handle the jokes. She tried to stop Mabel, but my sister prevailed."

"Well if Mabel was my kid I would encourage it. It's a good way to annoy your friends and enemies." Tambry said. She imagined the funny image. Mabel was telling some puns to little kids and Dipper standing next to her. Near the Mystery Shack with. Tambry holding a child with rich brown hair and reaching toward his moth...

She snapped out of the delusion and remembered her meeting with Bill. Her hands roamed her belly and she could almost feel the heartbeat. The heartbeat of Dipper's child. The memory made her curl up and take a deep breath. Her unborn child was stuck in between the lines of existence by glowing geometry. It was uncomfortable to say the least.

"Tambry, you there?" Dipper's voice cut in. She uncurled herself and felt her heartache in need of comfort. "Can you come in?"

No answer.

"Not for that Dipper. Just keep your distance and we'll be fine Dipper." Again no answer. Curious, Tambry grabbed the door knob and opened it. Her door swung to the side as in Dipper's place was Bill Cipher. Tambry's blood froze as he was in a human form. A perfect black and gold suit with a glowing blue eye accompanied him. The settings behind him were dark gray with their shapes being distorted.

"Hey Tammy." He said as he walked in. She backed away from him as he smelled her room. "Pine Tree's scent is small, faded almost."

"Wh-what do you want?" She asked as Bill made a cane pop out of nowhere. He gave one of his devilish smirks and his cane went limp. Tambry froze as Bill took a step closer. "To talk." She backed up as he took another step forward. "About?"

The blue eye gained a red tinge. "How you're failing me and dragged an unnecessary pawn into the game." Tambry felt her back hit the wall and Bill reaching for her hands. His gloved hands tenderly wrapped around her wrists.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Not yet." He responded. The limp cane moved and tied her wrists together. Tambry looked to see her hands restrained to one another. "W-wait! I'm sorry I can fix this!"

He ignored her. "You lost my artifact. Red's now in the game and blonde almost joined as well. You're losing control. And it was so simple." He picked up her wrists and lifted them over her head. "I need to fix a few kinks in you, my pawn." Tambry's pupils shrunk as he took off his gloves.

His fingertips sparked blue fire and his body altered slightly. "Step One: I need you to understand that you can't screw around with me." The fire extinguished itself and Bill put his index finger just a hair away from touching Tambry's neck. Her skin grew warm from that spot and Tambry felt her body begin to go crazy. "Understand."

"I-I do! Just don't touch me." Bill gave her a neutral expression and placed his finger on her neck. The warmth grew to intense heat and left a trail as he traced his finger down her neck and to her collarbone. "I'd like to remind you that you're only suppose to feel this when your man and your man only touches you. You wouldn't react like this unless it was his very fingerprints." When his finger traces down her shirt, it dissolved slowly and leaving her bare chested. His finger traced between her breasts and moved to her side.

He pushed himself closer as he grabbed her side and Tambry bit her lip to suppress a moan. "That also goes for his lips." She shut her eyes tightly when he placed his lips on her open neck and nipped at the skin. His right hand cupped her left breast with his fingers kneading the sides.

Tambry struggled to move her hands down, but Bill snapped his fingers and her arms stopped moving and her legs wrapped around his hips. Tambry tried to ignore what Bill had in store for her, but it was extremely hard to. "Step two: Realize that as long as the game continues between me and Love God, I own your sweet little ass."

Her bed caught her when the wall faded and the two fell. "I'll leave a mark for you to remember." His middle finger began to glow a bright blue. Tambry tried to open her mouth protest, but when she tried to Bill's form flickered. His blue eyes were replaced with yellow and his face, body, and other identifying feature turned into Dipper.

It seemed like a glitch as it changed with each second. "Pay attention." Unfortunately Bill's voice remained. "Now where was I?"

His finger touched her torso and Tambry screamed as it burned her skin. He traced a shape down her body. She withered in pain as Bill chuckled. "Pain is hilarious! And a little more satisfying to be the one giving it."

Tears watered down her cheeks freely as Tambry could no longer take the pain. Bill kissed them away and put his lips near her ear. "Step three will only happen if you want to."

"Go away." She said with any leftover hate. "I'll be back. Enjoy the design and don't tell Pine Tree. I find him knowing an...unnecessary need. Just keep him out or I'll have junior spoil the surprise." Tambry heard the heartbeat again and looked to see a small baby looking at her.

Bill snapped his fingers and everything went back to normal with Dipper looking down at her. "Tambry! Are you alright? We were talking for a minute and I suddenly heard screaming and I came in. You kicking and screaming and crying! What happened?"

She said nothing and hugged him tightly. "Don't ask right now. And don't go." Dipper didn't move and stayed silent as teardrops began to hit his head.

0-0-0-0-0

Wendy collapsed on her bed and breathed out in exhaustion. The girl finally managed to clean the house, chores done, leftovers mostly eaten, and the mess from the day before was now cleaned up.

"Can't say I've been lazy now." Wendy said with a sigh of relief. She's been filled with energy for awhile after Tambry left. Poor girl was exhausted and Wendy couldn't blame her. The woman went from partner to partner with little rest time.

'Wonder how she's been doing? Or Dipper? I never really got some one on one time with-' She glanced at the photo from last summer. The Mystery Gang was all there with the twins, Soos, and Stan smiling in it.

'That was a pretty rad summer. Though it ended pretty normally.' There was no revelations, mysteries, or earth shattering secrets revealed that summer and the twins went home. Closest thing to major action were the zombies and ghost at the Northwest manor.

Mabel went home with Waddles left in the care of Stan. She matured normally and easily grew into a pretty rad girl. Dipper was still Dipper as in his mysteries plus his demeanor remained the same. However two days ago it seems he's experienced with other areas. Tambry was a lucky girl and the two seemed to know each other really well in that particular place.

A pang of jealousy hit Wendy as she recalled the two. Dipper moaned out Tambry's name, but not hers. The two were like animals all the while Dipper tended to her gently. Sweet, yes. Insulting compared to her best friend treatment, definitely.

She looked at Dipper in her photo and rubbed her legs together. Even though she's technically been drugged by him, she knew it wasn't his fault. Gravity Falls was no stranger to the strange and magical elements playing with a person's sexual nature was probably a given.

"I wonder why he's never aimed for me." A random thought, but Wendy was genuinely curious. It was obvious he had a crush on her and despite refusing him, Wendy always played with idea that if he were older or if she was just a year younger.

Now she learned that Tambry took that spot. Mabel mentioned the rich girl, Pacifica, or even Candy as secondary women to his heart and Wendy believed that. Dipper would find someone his age and more likely to fall for them. But to find out that she was replaced with Tambry and the girl returning similar affection back, it seemed to bother her.

Wendy sat up and fiddled with a lock of her hair. 'Getting jealous over your best friend. What else is new?' She bit her lip and imagined Dipper there. Low lights and the nervous stammering Dipper would be there. Wendy blushed as he tries to seduce her with his growing charm.

' _Don't worry Wendy I won't do anything without your permission.'_

 _'Such a gentleman.' Imaginary Wendy would grab Dipper and make the two of them fall with him on top. 'However I want you to be more than a gentleman.'_

 _Dipper would be beat red as Wendy kissed him with vigor. Once they stopped, Wendy would strip them both until they were both stark naked. No Tambry nearby, no interruptions, and all the time. 'I want you to be the man Tambry's been hoarding.' Dipper nodded and his sweet eyes would be replaced with fiery determination._

And then...Wendy stopped herself. Her underwear was damp and she was drooling. "Ah damn it!" Sexual frustration was one of the few things her tolerance can't reach. Quickly changing, the redhead felt her mind going crazy with that crazy fantasy.

'I've got to control myself. This is Dipper we're talking about. He's probably an animal due to whatever he was filled. Crazy, passionate, and oh my god Wendy don't think about him that way! It's..." She looks at Dipper with guilt and it piles even more with Mabel and Stan looking at her.

"I...can't afford for them to know. Dipper doesn't need my needs piling up and I'm sure his family won't react well to know that he basically marked me."

Tambry flashed into her mind. 'And then there's her. I'm royally fucked.'


	12. Chapter 12

Mabel woke up and stretched her arms. Another winter day in Gravity Falls, Oregon was ready to be taken. Gleeful, Mabel turned to the bed across from her and found Dipper's bed empty. Perfectly made with no wrinkle to be seen. Mabel felt something in her chest fall.

Her smile faltered as she once again finds herself alone. Winter break from school and in a place they could call a home away from home sounded perfect especially to spend time with her brother.

But he's only slept over for one night and the others he's gone over to Wendy's or whoever he sneaks off to. At first it was great as it seemed Dipper finally has the confidence for women, but it something keeps replaying in her mind from last summer. Dipper's absence.

The female Pines respected the fact that they were growing up and that they needed space, but it was still weird to not see her brother during the day. During school he was always holed up in his room. And after the "incident" it furthered to draw her brother away from Mabel. And it all began last summer, a few days after that her matchmaking with Tambry and Robbie.

Dipper would disappear for a few hours and come back exhausted. He always used the excuse of completing another mystery, but Mabel knew it was something else. She kept her distance though out of respect.

Mabel kept helping out Stan and the others, having sleepovers, and her fair share of monster fights without her brother. All the while Dipper never seemed close. Soon she only saw him during work when Stan needed them both and that was closest thing they had to sibling bonding time.

That's when things became more suspicious. Tambry came back into the picture looking for a job and Stan reluctantly gave it to her. Mabel pondered on her brother's behavior after that happened. The two were closer than ever and it seemed to push the borderline between friendship and romance.

'Yeah right that potion must've been in full effect. There's no way Dipper, Tambry for that matter to...' She stopped and took a deep breath. 'My bro was still sad about Wendy. He genuinely cared for her. My brother couldn't just replace her especially with someone already in love.' But doubt still hit her and Mabel decided to find her brother.

The morning was being wasted and she wanted a breakfast with her bro. Leaving a note on the table for Stan, Mabel put on her shoes and went to look for Dipper.

0-0-0-0-0

Dipper opened his eyes and found himself in bed. In Tambry's bed no less and for the first time with clothes on. He shifted himself and saw Tambry sleeping peacefully with Dipper in her arms. He didn't want to wake her, but something told him that someone was looking for him, probably Mabel.

"Hey...Tambry, get up." He said. She groaned for a second and continued to sleep. Dipper shook his head and gave a chaste kiss on Tambry's lips. The girl barely registered it and Dipper huffed in small frustration as she wasn't moving. He kissed her again with Tambry slight moving with him while Dipper's hand snaked around her torso and jabbed two fingers in a sensitive spot on her ribs. The girl jerked up and her eyes snapped open.

"Gah!" She exclaimed and Dipper watched her move erratically for a couple seconds before slowing down. Once she stopped, Tambry gave a pouting face as she and Dipper laid next to each other side by side. The morning sun bathed them both in its rays as the two became more and more aware.

"That was a dirty trick, Dipper." Tambry said with a huff. The boy chuckled for a second. "It's your fault. I tried getting you up."

Tambry shook her head as she scooted closer. "Try shaking me awake before you do that. Because you're a dick for doing that." The girl propped herself up with an elbow as Dipper adjusted his position.

"Sorry, but hey you're a tight hugger and I wanted to get you up." Tambry just lays herself backdown and murmurs about a lazy excuse. "Well, I wanted you to get up so we can celebrate that we went one night without an funny business. No clothes discarded or small acts."

Tambry looked down and chuckled at his realization. A night where they stay in their clothes. That was kinda funny if from a certain perspective. Only it was not funny from her's. Bill visited her again and caught her off guard.

She wasn't dreaming as she was having a conversation with Dipper. He managed to visit her without Tambry dreaming. Ok that wasn't new as he did before, but it was no less shocking. And he took things a step over with abusing Tambry's natural instincts to when the lust kicks in. Bill marked her and made it explicitly clear that she was a pawn as was Dipper and Wendy.

"Yeah, celebrate." She was too distracted, but Dipper noticed the long stare into nowhere. Something was going and he couldn't tell. His mystery senses was telling him that Tambry knew something. The artifact that stopped them went missing and when Wendy was interrogating her, Tambry was about to explain more. And he was sure Wendy would've called or texted him about any thing she said.

Wendy was trustworthy after all. "Hey Tambry, don't zone out on me."

"Do you trust me?" She asked suddenly. That question made Dipper freeze. "What?"

"Do you trust me? I mean if something were to happen, would you trust me to take care of it?" Tambry asked. Dipper didn't know what to say as it was a large red flag. He could say yes, but what would that do. No was also an option, however Dipper couldn't ignore what he felt for Tambry. It gets in the way of proper judgment.

His silence was all that she needed. Of course he wouldn't. Wendy's told Tambry about his paranoia and how it could make him very distant. Dipper's family, their handyman, and Wendy were the only ones she knew Dipper trusted with his life. He couldn't give it to his...fuck buddy? Midnight partner? Secret lover?

She sat up and put her head near her knees. It was obvious where she stood. Bill knows that having Dipper involved would be problematic, but Tambry needs someone to confide into. Wendy was too close, since Bill could grab her at any time. And everyone else was basically a bad option. She felt lonely and afraid with only one being knowing. And that being holding the strings around her.

"I trust you'll make the right decision." Dipper said. It cracked through Tambry as she looked at him with wide-eyes. Dipper smiled kindly and looked at bed. "I mean we're friends after all and we stick by each other. I can trust my friends that they'll do the right actions."

The two sat quietly for a second before Tambry, with a brief burst of happiness, tackled Dipper down on to the bed. "You're too damn nice. You almost feel unreal."

Dipper smirked. "Don't worry I'm real." He decided to flirt. "You wanna test that out?"

Tambry bit her lip playfully. "I dunno. I don't wanna lose...control." She whispered the last word with dripping enthusiasm. She wasted no time and kissed Dipper deeply. Whether it was Love God's spell or her actual feelings, Tambry always found comfort in Dipper and today was no different. Only it had none of the signs. Dipper's or her eyes weren't glowing yellow, their skin didn't feel on fire more warm to be exact, and the urge to fuck was weaker than normal. It was there, but it would be slower. More gentle.

They kissed until air was needed. And the second they got their oxygen they continued. Their hands snaked around one another and Tambry chuckled as she lifted herself up and sat on his lap.

The two smiled at each other as Tambry took off her shirt and left her bra on. Dipper watched her hands move to the back and unhook the constraining fabric. "Well, what're you waiting for?"

The yellow glow started to show itself, but Dipper suppressed it. He wasn't going to let some magic dictate his actions. He sat up, flipped her over, and continued to kiss her. When they departed she saw that confident smirk on his face. Initially Tambry loved that smile, but for a brief second Bill's human form flashed before her eyes. The tortuous dreams she had came back and Dipper felt something was wrong.

"Tambry? Is something wrong?" She gave him a blank stare before flipping their position with her on top and Dipper at the bottom. The sudden change in position startled Dipper as Tambry pulled his shirt off over his head. Tossing it to the side, she barely traced her fingers over his skin. The curse started acting up as Dipper's curiosity and arousal finally got to him.

"Dip." Her fingers were getting increasingly warmer. "Of it wasn't for this curse...would you feel the same?"

"What?" The tip touched his skin and it was pleasantly hot. "Would my touch make you feel on fire if it wasn't for this curse?" It traveled lower down his abdomen. Dipper's breathed hitched as she soon grabbed his dick and it stood at full attention.

Her monotone voice was distracting, but her touch was like fire. Hot, spreading, and dangerous if something goes wrong. "I-I mean, it might be different if we-AHHH!"

Her hand was replaced with her cunt as her panties and his underwear were the only barriers between the two. Dipper didn't even remember taking off his pants, but it didn't matter. He could feel her moisture through the clothes and Tambry grinding hers against his wasn't helping. Her face was red, but the eyes were dead set on his. She bit her lip and grabbed his hands. Raising them to her breasts, she moaned at his squeezes. "These hands...these hands are meant for me and me alone."

Her dialogue was weird as were her actions. Dipper thought something must be up since they never take anything this slow. Sure they've started slow, but this more sensual as she was taking her time and torturing Dipper. She leaned down and as she did unhooked her bra. Dipper never got over how perfectly her breasts remained supple and perfect whenever the fell free from their confines. The ripple just highlighted what was so perfect.

"I want to enjoy this for a long time."

"Same." Dipper croaked. His hormones said screw whatever's going on. It was sick of being tortured by this bombshell. He responded with short thrusts and small squeezes and Tambry moaned pleasurably. She stood up for a second and took off the last article of clothing. The soaking panties left and exposed her cunt to the cold, open air. She shivered slightly, but ignored it. She placed her face toward his crotch and his face against hers. "Eat up."

"Gladly." Dipper said before kissing her lower lips slowly. Tambry drooled at having this guy eat her out. And she also felt his hands reach up and grab her nice ass. They squeezed her cheeks and pulled her down slightly.

It took a lot in not letting him just eat out of her all day, but this was a partnership not dominant/submissive relationship. They do equal work. She pulled his underwear off and tossed it off the bed. Her prize was erect and proud. She didn't care for the smell or look, just the taste. Wrapping her soft lips around the head, Tambry felt Dipper groan and now stuck his tongue deeper. She responded by swirling her tongue around the head and the taste of pre-release spread on her tongue. Now the two started to go back and forth with one another trying to one up their partner. The deeper one went, the other went just as deep. Soon it was the sloppy sounds of Tambry and Dipper's mouths trying to satisfy one another as quickly as they can. They were doing whatever it took to make the other cum.

Dipper was thrusting his fingers to the right areas and Tambry used both of her hands to cover any bit cock her mouth wasn't around. The two were getting closer and closer soon reaching their absolute limit.

At the same time, they came. Dipper felt Tambry release as she caught the large load deposited in her mouth. She sat up and slowly swallowed the large amount semen shot into her mouth. The teen moved back next to Dipper and the two panted for a little while. She turned to him and pulled him close. The duo was squished together with her breasts against his chest and their faces only inches apart.

"My God. That was..."

"Amazing." Dipper brushed a strand of hair from Tambry's face and pressed his lips against hers. She returned it with a gentle force. He pulled her in closer and moved his hand slowly down her back until he reached her backside. They separated and Tambry ordered him to stick out his tongue.

He obeyed and she started sucking on his tongue. The two could taste their own release and could taste the mixture between the two. It was...interesting.

She let his tongue go and could feel his arousal. "Do you want to fuck me?"

"I-I really...yes." He couldn't think straight and she could something hot in her torso. The skin underneath her torso was burning, but something inside her complied her to ignore it.

It can wait, especially since a little pawn wants a piece of the queen. She got up and made Dipper sit up. The teen bent over and stuck her rump in the air. His breathed hitched as he pointed his penis against her cunt. "If you want me, take me."

"I already own you." He growled as he shoved himself inside her. Her face went up as she opened her mouth to a hearty moan. Her muscles contracted and squeezed his phallus as he kept thrusting in and pulling out. The sounds of slapping flesh echoed throughout the house and carried on for some time.

After what seemed like ten minutes to an hour, Tambry screamed in ecstasy. It didn't matter if the curse was going to broken sooner or later, she just knew that no man will ever satisfy her like Dipper. She was sure it was scientifically impossible to find a match.

"Tambry-I..." She pulled herself off and pushed Dipper down. Before he could recover, Tambry held him down and put her back against Dipper's chest. His hands reached for one of her breasts and snatch. He didn't hesitate to put himself back in and continue screwing her. Her hips were held up by his constant thrusting and felt awesome. She sat up and twisted herself around facing Dipper. "Come on, Dippy. Cum in me. Flood my insides!"

He didn't reply with words, but when at bruising speed and soon came. The two screamed in pleasure as both finally came for the last time. Copious amounts of jizz flooded her core and Dipper's eyes slowly closed at the amount of pleasure he's felt. Unknown to either, Bill's mark left on Tambry shined brightly in the afterglow, but neither noticed as Tambry fell forward and on to Dipper. The scene was left with the morning sun bathing their bodies. Sweat dampened the sheets as the excess cum from Tambry's cunt slowly drained outward and stained the sheets.

And the two slept naked and peacefully. All while the shocked expression of Dipper's twin sibling watched in complete shock. Standing at the doorway, Mabel could barely think of even comprehend what she just saw.

0-0-0-0-0

Whew this took a long time to write due to writer's block and lack of drive to continue writing, but I got it done. Also no Pinecest, sorry just not up for it. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will wallow in my shame till the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13: Time with Bill

Dipper and Tambry sat together awkwardly as Mabel sat across from them.

"So...I can explain."

"Oh yes explain Tambry. Please explain why I saw you-" She bumped her fists together as she tried her best to get a hold of the situation. "I mean how could-how long..."

"Since the concert with Love God." Tambry said. Mabel stopped and looked at her. "How? You were with Robbie! And all the other times you two were sweet together!"

"It-Things changed Mabel. Look I know what happened." Dipper stepped up. "Love God exposed me to a curse. A curse that made and Tambry, um do those things. We stopped before we left, but when we returned...it came back."

Even thinking of it was triggering the curse. The small amount of cod are he could see with Tambry was triggering him. He looked away as Tambry shifted her legs. Her panties were already getting wet despite having her fix ten minutes ago.

"We're going to see Ford!" Dipper looked at her with fear at that. The events with Stan and his brother happened and though bridges were mended the two were taking their time together. Now Ford lived underground and worked on his inventions and relooking at his mysteries. It made sense he'd be probably know what the hell was going on. However Dipper and Tambry were less than amused.

"No, Mabel I'm standing in front of Ford and telling him-"

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Everything. That's everything." Dipper said shamefully when facing Ford. The three were facing the old scientist who had wide eyes on him. The author leaned back and sighed deeply. "Truly this is quite the predicament. I'm quite surprise Dipper and no one else knows?"

The two flashed to Wendy but ignored it. Better to take the problem head on without hurting her in the process. They nodded. Ford pulled out the journals and flipped brought them.

"Yes, I've encountered aphrodisiacs, powerful beings, and even potion masters, but the symptoms do sound like a curse. Are you unable to resist each other?"

"We're not plowing each other right now, are we old man?" Tambry said. Ford chuckled and stepped forward. "Perhaps you still retain enough sanity to control it among others, but alone it's practically stronger than either of you."

The two agreed with that. Dipper was happy Mabel left them alone with Ford. She'd want the details, but Pacifica of all people were calling her over. He remembered to cross that bridge when he got there.

"Have either of you felt particularly jealous when the other is with someone else? Jealousy or possession?" The two nodded no and Ford made note of it. "Ok, I see. Now I suppose we run a test. A test of how this test works."

"Why? I thought we told you everything?" Tambry said. Ford nodded. "The curse is one where you must fornicate with your partner and in turn will be briefly quenched. The thing is that while I may understand your capabilities, Dipper's surprises me. The hormonal levels sound that of a man in his twenties yet he's thirteen. It's quite curious and if I'm right, the two of you want to go again. I imagine the glances you shared were quite passionate."

The glanced at each other and did feel their bodies get quite heated. The two nodded and Ford clapped his hands together. "Great! Now we need to see this thing in action."

"WHAT?!" There was no way Ford was watching. Mabel only saw the aftermath, but it was going above if the old man watched. Ford shared their concerns and denied it. "No, no, no, no! Not like that. I don't need to see you guys and your "business". I mean here." Reaching into one of his cabinets Ford pulled two clean syringes and gave the shots in their arms.

"I don't know how I feel about some scientist objecting chemicals in my body."

"Yeah, Uncle Ford is this even safe?"

"Course it is. I personally designed this miniature robots from one of the many dimensions to examine curses that afflict the body and what they changed they cause. These will run their course when the datas been secured. Now get to whatever it is you do. I really need to finish some of these notes." The two left and saw Stan and everyone else was gone. Mabel must've cleared them out after needing a break from this morning's fiasco.

Once Ford was alone, he let the events come in and the calm demeanor crumbled. "Holy shit. What kind of curse is this?!"

Beyond their dimension a being of unlimited energy was fuming. His subordinate failed him for the last time and it was time to pay. Deeply and intimately.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The two were alone in the guest room with the two each waiting for one to start it up. The feelings coursing through them earlier were dulled now and it was weird to suddenly to die down. "M-Maybe I should start us off."

Dipper leaned over and faced Tambry. "Alright you ready to find out what's going on and what this thing does." She gave him a thumbs up and winked. "Of course let's do this!"

The two leaned in for a kiss and connected. Their tongues intertwined with one another perfectly. It was nice. Tambry pushed a little harder and reached down for his pants. Yellow energy sparked through them both and the injection begin to take effect. Dipper stopped her hands and got off the bed.

"Hm?"

"How about I start you off?"

She shrugged and removed her clothes. No matter how many times Tambry has stripped in front of him, Dipper always feels like it was the first time. The supple flesh bounced freely with the shirt removed and she decided to tease him a bit more.

Turning around and bending over, Tambry slid her leggings and skirt off to reveal her bouncy ass. "Hold on I wanna warm up. Hate to get a cramp while having some fun."

That was a line, but he wasn't complaining. Stretching her body around, she shows the flexibility during her earlier years were back. Tambry shook her hips back and forth slowly and gave a sultry stare at him.

She never went this far to tease Dipper, but the other times were straight to business, in emotional distress, or the curse taking over. And even with the curse running through them, she wanted to drag it out. Dipper could feel his throat tighten and dry with most of his blood going downstairs or to his blush. "Are you sure you want start with me? You seem rather bothered."

Dipper shop his head and removed his clothes as well with Tambry whistling at how puberty was changing his body. Most of the fat of childhood melted off and left leaned muscle behind plus the height gain was well appreciated. He could almost stand eye to eye with her. She sat on the sheets and spread her legs revealing everything before him.

"Let's make sure we use this curse to its fullest. Ok?"

"You really don't need to tell me twice." He approached her and cupped her breasts. Giving soft squeezes, Tambry moaned softly at the contact. Their nether regions pressed against one another and she felt her heat rising. Rolling his hands over them, Dipper tweaked her nipples with a quick pinches. Tambry squeezed her eyes tightly and pulled herself closer.

He did quick thrusts and grinded himself against her. Leaning down, he captured one of her nipples between his lips and suckled on it. The other increased the pace of its caressing the other.

"God I wish we always took these things slower. It makes me appreciate what you can do." She gasped before Dipper let it go with a pop. He kissed her neck and was getting her close when he brought his fingers toward her womanhood.

She smiled lewdly when the first finger went in and moved back and forth. Another followed and increased the friction.

"Holy...shit. I-I..." Their eyes began to glow yellow when he pulled out and denied the first orgasm. "Wha..."

He lowered himself down, putting his head between her legs. His tongue slid over her like it was tasting a popsicle. Tambry sweated more struggling to hold her composure when he went in harder. No longer able to hold herself, Tambry screamed in ecstasy as yellow energy poured out and the background turned gray. Dipper froze in his position when Tambry finally came down, realized something went wrong very wrong.

"You stupid girl." She froze at hearing that voice and found a tall blonde man standing across the room. "Losing the artifact, adding Red, and now you got ol' Sixer in the mix. You are such a fool."

"B-Bill." Her stomach shined the symbol burnt in her dream. "Wait, what's going on?"

"Payback." His tone was on edge. That of an angry employer or a vengeful being. Tambry was breathing hard as Bill approached her. He was smiling, but it was an angry smile. "You've been screwing around too literally Tambers."

The frozen face of Dipper faded away as he approached the naked girl. "And now you're gonna pay. I want to feel what makes Pine Tree addicted to you."

He grabbed her breasts and blue flames erupted from his hands. It surprisingly didn't burn, in fact it made her pleasure grow. His hands just turned into Dipper's. His body shifted to trick her body into thinking its Dipper's. She moaned loudly as he circled his hands in a rhythm.

Bill felt her flesh was squishy and it made him squeeze harder. The only thing not soft was her dark nipples, he reached down and put one in his mouth. His tongue swirled around the nub leaving Tambry feeling even more pleasure. In fact, she didn't notice the stream of her juices she erupted and splattered over Bill's hips.

He let go with a pop and looked at his soiled clothes. Shaking his head, his clothes faded away and his erection stood out. Tambry slowly moved in closer as he gently prodded her cheek with the tip. "Don't just look at it, pleasure it!"

Swallowing her pride, Tambry opened her mouth and slowly lowered her lips on Bill's length. The demon's expression was that of unexpected sensation. He watched her head rise and fall down his genitals with much interest. Her tongue lathered saliva all over his member and wrapped around it as much as it could. His breathing increased as she continued.

"Faster." He grabbed the sides of her head and thruster harder. She gagged at the unexpected action as he pulled back slowly. Bill thruster back with shorter, stronger thrusts. Soon Tambry just relaxed her body as Bill went crazy. He came in her throat and Tambry felt the hot, massive, loads he was dumping down her throat. He pulled out and streams of white poured of her mouth. She coughed and wiped her mouth of his essence.

"That was amazing. I can see why Pine Tree always shoves it in your mouth. What else can you do whatever with your body?" His erection poked her breasts. Tambry felt the curse takeover when she came, but it was getting harder and harder to resist. How can she reject a body she was cursed to love.

She rose up just enough for her breasts to meet his member. Grabbing her two breasts, the dark tan orbs wrapped around his length. He moaned with satisfaction as she rubbed them up and down. Her hot breath on the tip was the icing on the cake as Bill meet each of her movements with a thrust. He actually made her slowly lay back down on the bed and took hold of her breasts. He tweaked her nipples as he thruster harder in between her breasts at bruising. He chuckled.

"You want it don't you? This cock shaped exactly like your lover's? It must torturing to do this was a stranger." She didn't say anything as he thrusts harder and came once again. Her face was painted white as he came in massive loads once again. He traced his finger through the mess and got a glob of it on his finger. He placed near her lips and she obediently cleaned his finger.

"Yeah, you like that. Being fed another's semen." Bill continued to do it until her face was now gone of any visible cum.

"Are we done?" Tambry said through her fuck addled mind. "No, I want the main course." He kissed Tambry on the neck and bit softly. "I've been happy with your services so far Tambry. I might just want more."

"N-no." She mumbled. Bill lifted his head and looked at her with surprise then anger. "No." She smiled defiantly.

"You got my body sure, but this all belongs to Dipper. You can't even pleasure me without copying him." She laughed at his face before moaning loudly as he entered her. Bill moaned along with her. The textures, the heat, the folds wrapped around his cock like a vice. "You like that, huh? Enjoy it while you can."

"Ooh I like it when you start talking with defiance. I'll just have more fun breaking you in." He started thrusting and Tambry moans became his crescendo. The bed violently creaked to the point the wooden panel would break behind how strong Bill was going.

He flipped her over and held her sweet ass. He slapped it and watched jiggle against his own strikes and thrusts. Waves of force echoed through her flesh as it reddened. He pushed her head down and made her rump stick out more. "Pine Tree loves your ass. I can see why! This is most alluring part of your body!"

"Like I said before enjoy it." Tambry lifted her head tried to gain control of her body. Bill lifted her up and grasped her breasts. She couldn't take it anymore and came once again. Her juices soaked the sheets as she relaxed in his hands. Bill saw her head loll back onto his shoulder.

"Good, now accept my seed." He thruster harder three more times before her hands went down and grabbed the base of his cock and squeezed hard. Bill groaned in pain and surprise as she fell off his cock with a shlop.

"What?!"

"It's over. That's what. You're not going to cum not until we agree on something."

"A deal? Are kidding me?! I don't care about the deal all I want is your bo-DYYYYY!" He screamed as she applied more pressure to his cock. "You love the body, but it's got weaknesses. I'll let you cum if you get me out here and let me take down Love God. And once I do, you leave me, Dipper, and our friends alone forever! Deal?"

"A deal? No, I decide when I AHHHH!" She hovered above his penis and rubbed the tip with her pussy. He did his best to thrust forward, but most of his strength left with the orgasms and the workout he did to get this far. His illusionary body was in real pain that he could register. The tables have finally turned as now Bill was held back. Tambry chuckled that sex was what made the dream demon caved in. "Fine, fine! It's a deal." They shook hands and the deal was set.

Tambry smiled as she let go. Bill panted, "Just let me cum in you!" She shook her head and just rubbed her hand against his length. "I said I'd let you cum. Just not in me."

She rubbed her stomach and imagined the child Bill was holding back. "This womb belongs to one person only and it's Dipper Pines! No damn copy! He's the only one that will ever get to cum in me!" She went faster and Bill finally came.

He once again came like a fountain. Splatters of white hit Tambry as Bill regressed into a shameful state. The look of shame of being pressured by a teenager. He growled at her as she finally lost the momentum. "You win this round, but remember."

He snapped his fingers and her stomach burned. The Eye of Cipher appeared and he grabbed her by the hair. "You and your unborn child belong to me! Deal or not, this body is mine just as much as it belongs to Pine Tree." Golden light erupted from his rage as Tambry looked at him with a brave face.

He smirked. "Besides I'll be watching." The world brightened up to pure white as Bill left.

0-0-0-0-0

Tambry opened her eyes and found Dipper had stopped eating her out. He wiped his mouth and looked at her. "Jesus Tambry was it that good?"

She looked at Dipper before flipping their positions and she straddled his waist. "I want you to cum in me."

"What?" She basically tore his pants off as his member stood proud. Her time with Bill had an unsatisfying ending. Though it was probably because she had to end it for that deal. "Just let your instincts takeover."

She lowered herself down and gasped happily at being filled. Yellow energy courses through their bodies and the monitor on them beeped at the changes happening. Dipper grabbed onto Tambry's hips tightly as she rode him hard. The two were going at it strong.

Those outside the room were unaware of the noise since the room was silenced. So the two could be as loud as they wanted to be. Tambry was basically grinding her hips with Dipper's and her lover was getting so close.

Pushing harder, Dipper and Tambry went faster and faster as the curse took over them. The two came like waterfalls as Tambry reached her third orgasm of the day while being filled to the brim with Dipper's cum.

The two panted as Dipper crawled up and kissed Tambry softly. "You know Ford still has me tagged. And everyone's gone."

"Perfect. Because I intend to have you all day long." The two once again met with the yellow energy pouring out. And across the town Wendy was swinging around her axe when she dropped it. Flashes of Dipper and Tambry took over her vision and the images were really...hot.

She swallowed nervously as she could feel herself running toward the shack. She stopped herself and clenched her teeth tightly as her libido was getting stronger. Tambry and Dipper's moans were filling her ears along with the creaking bed they're using.

Her strength was leaving her body as her skinny jeans were feeling too tight. Her breathing picked up when Wendy punched the ground hard. The pain disrupted the rising energy in her, but it didn't last. Her body felt like it was burning and ran to her shack as fast as she can.

Running to her room and jumping onto the bed, Wendy never washed her sheets, so the scent of their three way was still there. Slipping off her tight jeans and letting her lower body breathe, the red head went to business. Only each orgasm was sad. It was there, but not as fulfilling.

"Tambry, Dipper. I need you." She moaned. She imagined Dipper's cock thrusting in her while Tambry played with her breasts. It was torturous, the images just hurt her even more with the frequent orgasms almost meaning nothing. "Just one more night. Just one more night."

Each time she thought of them, their passion leaked onto her. Her tongue was lolling out and made her sheets more damp. Her eyes started glowing a soft yellow and her frustration was leaking on to the last person affected by it.

In the Northwest Mansion, Pacifica Northwest could feel her body heat up and almost change. Ever since she kissed Dipper, nothing's been the same. It was obvious that her hearted was his now, but now it was worse. Pacifica was going crazy. In their heads they shared the same thought.

"DIPPER PINES!" A certain dream demon was watching over them and looked at Wendy. His predatory smile growing as the redhead put on her clothes and raced down to the shack. "I've always wanted a red head."

0-0-0-0-0-0

*holds the meat of the new chapter, looks down at the depraved wolves of readers, shrugs and tosses it* Enjoy ya filthy sinners and try to be patient. These are one of my projects I work when I can. Also I'm doing a Q and A for this story. No explicit questions, threats, or personal. Just ask about the story without trying to sound too dirty. Besides that review to your hearts content.


	14. Chapter 14: Bill's Step Up

Everything throbbed horribly as Wendy ran down the dirt road to the Shack. She never thought that this curse would be so damaging to her body. Unknown to her, a certain demon was watching everything and was planning a special treatment to alleviate the red-head of her pain.

Breathing hard with sweat starting to soak her shirt, the fabric clung to her curves as the demon watching her licked his lips. With a wave of his hand, Wendy felt gravity grab her and pull her down hard. Bill chuckled and took on his human form. The triangle created a new body this time. He could sense the curse made her more sensitive to Tambry and Dipper. It was almost too perfect as he knew their bodies like the back of his hand. This form was going to drive the girl to the brink of insanity.

Keeping his golden blonde hair, Bill changed his tone more akin to Tambry with a nice tan. His build was as lean as Dipper's with his package packing everything the Pines boy had. Appearing behind a tree, Bill could feel the needs of a human being's sexual desires grow. It was almost unbearable. Almost.

Wendy slowly got up and her eyes flashed to another image happening at the shack. Dipper had Tambry bent over and putting all his effort in cumming into her more and more. She resisted the urge to reach for her pants again and tried getting up.

"That's right Dipper. Treat her like that. Keep it up." She panted when a shadow looked over her. "Are you alright? That was quite the fall."

She looked up and found a man standing over her in casual clothes. He looked like a mixture of her lovers, but Wendy pushed that back. He held his hand out and she took it. Their skin made contact and the reserve of lust in her body broke free. The man smiled at her and said, "Name's Bill. William works too."

"R-right." Bill almost chuckled at the tight grip Wendy was giving before looking back in concern. "Wendy. Thanks."

"You look like you're in a rush. Need any help?" Wendy was trying her best not to jump the stranger, but it was unbearable. "I'm not...sure."

Bill slowly moved closer. It was slow and tortuous to not push the redhead onto her knees and having his way, but that frustration made it all the more satisfying with her hand twitching. "You seem to be bothered. I can always help you out."

Wendy shook her head before the visions came back. Tambry was riding Dipper hard in the bed. Her moans were a melody in Wendy's ears as was Dipper's. The perfectly round ass was grabbing her attention as she tried reaching for them. The vision ended and Wendy found herself pushing Bill against a tree. Her hand was against a growing bulge while he chuckled. "Unprecedented, but not unwelcome. Is that what you need help with?"

"I-I..." She heard his zipper go down and now her hand was pressing against a hard cock. The irises of her eyes began to glow yellow as she rubbed the palm of her hand on it. Back and forth. Back and forth. "Yes."

His eyes were looking right at her as he unbuttoned her shirt. Wendy could barely control herself as she wrapped her fingers around the member. Each button undone, she went faster. The two were moving in sync as Bill just tore off her button up and found the white tank top. He reached up and squeezed one of her breasts as Wendy almost screamed in ecstasy. The power of the curse controlled her senses and they were going into over drive.

"Ha...ha...HA!" He came and the white spurts almost reached her face when it landed on her clothes. "Do you want to go somewhere more private?"

"I..." Wendy found herself pressed against the tree when Bill held her hips. Not caring at all for the clothing, Bill tore it down and ripped it. Wendy didn't care as his hands were leaving behind pleasure on her skin. "No underwear? Naughty."

She did forget putting on panties when he rubbed the tip against her. Each stroke across her lip sent her into a mini orgasm. "B-Bill. Don't. That's not..."

He slapped her ass. She yelped and could feel a red hand mark grow from the strike. "I don't think so. Don't worry you'll enjoy it." His hands held her rear as he stuck the head against her womanhood. "But first say the words."

Bill rubbed it and did mini thrusts for extra convincing. Wendy couldn't handle it. "Just do it!" He thrust hard and shoved his entire length straight into her. She almost screamed out loud when it went in. Pulling back, Wendy felt her cavern grow empty and tried thrusting back. Shaking her butt, Wendy's insides were sucking the cock back in. Bill was overjoyed and almost came just from that. However he was a man of control and grabbed her shoulder.

Performing long, deep thrusts Bill's hips slammed hard against Wendy's rear with the pale skin getting red. She was going crazy with each thrust having her cum. Her juices flowed down her leg and started form a puddle on the ground below. "Don't stop. Don't stop. Never stop!"

"I plan not to." Bill groaned as his body was reaching the very limits. Thrusting harder and faster, Bill pulled her legs up and had the girl hold onto the tree with her legs in the air. They wrapped around Bill's hip as he finally came. Wendy moaned loudly as her cavern was filled to the brim with cum. In fact it overflowed with globs of white spilling out. Her legs loosened and she dropped to her knees. "That was...amazing." She said. The redhead drooled as Bill thrusted a couple more times before pulling out.

"You're gonna be amazing with them. You won't be able to live with them." He muttered something and Wendy's stomach gained the eye of Cipher. "Your friend will regret that I didn't come in her because now you're my puppet. Mine to control."

Turning around Wendy found no one behind her. Bill was gone. In fact the tree she held on to was gone and she found herself on the ground with everything intact. Her clothes were still there, undamaged. "Wha..."

She looked up and found no around her. Any sign of a human was no longer there, but Wendy felt the lust return. "Was it all a dream?"

Looking at the distance the afternoon sun was there and began to set. Getting up, Wendy felt herself gain a little bit of control. Her pussy still ached, but it was dulled. Her head was clearer and she rolled her shoulders.

In the distance Bill was basking in the afterglow. He came inside a woman and it was every bit as enjoyable as he thought. If only his subordinate didn't stop him, maybe her best friend wouldn't have been used.

Wendy walked this time and in ten minutes reached the shack. Images of Dipper and Tambry came back and her lust came back. The satisfaction of that dream weakened as she walked closer and closer to the door. Her dream man was great, but her best friends could probably do better.

Opening the door, Wendy was greeted by the sound of moaning and running water. She walked up the stairs and the noises got louder. The visions came back, but it now only fueled her instead of hurting. She felt her foot hit something and found the pine tree hat Dipper always wore. Smiling, she walked to the bathroom door and heard the moans of her friends. Unbuttoning her shirt and removing her pants, Wendy opened the door and saw the shower curtain being the last thing between satisfaction and her.

"Tambry!"

"Dipper!" Wendy grabbed the shower curtain and pulled it out of the way. The two in the shower were nonetheless surprised to see Wendy standing there. Tambry was on her knees with Dipper's semen plastered across her face. Dipper stood above her best friend with a look of surprise.

"Wendy? What're you doing here?"

"I was going crazy." She stepped into the tub and picked up Tambry. "I was seeing things. Sexy things with just you two in them. It was driving me insane and I was desperate."

"Wendy..." Tambry started, but Wendy turned around and kissed the girl on the lips. They parted and she grabbed them both. "Guys, I want you. No, I NEED you."

Tambry and Dipper looked at each before closing their eyes. When they opened them, their irises were yellow and the energy poured out of them. Tambry grabbed Wendy and kissed her deeply. The redhead felt the burning desire behind it and returned everything given in full. Dipper could feel himself get hard again before walking up and grinding his cock between her butt cheeks. The water poured over them as Wendy was sandwiched between her two closest friends. Dipper kissed the nape of her neck while Tambry fondled her breasts. Dipper guided his cock toward her entrance and shoved his length completely in her.

Wendy moaned in Tambry's mouth as the girl let go and sat down. Dipper forced Wendy to bend over and her mouth was on top of Tambry's pussy. She gladly ate out her best friend with Tambry and Dipper doing their best not to cum.

Tambry failed first as she came all over Wendy, smother her face in her squirting range. Dipper came next as he pulled out and came all over her lower back.

Wendy felt herself grow hotter with being covered in her friend's love.

They switched positions and Tambry got out of the tub to see Wendy sucking Dipper's cock hard. Her pace was fast and clean. Dipper held her head and thrusted in sync with her. Tambry walked over and shoved a few fingers in Wendy. The redhead found herself in heaven being between the two of them. Dipper came again and flooded her throat with cum as Tambry pulled her fingers out of Wendy. The redhead was breathing hard with her needs almost fully satisfied.

"Hey Dipper."

"Yeah Tambry."

"I have an idea you'll love. Let's dry off and we'll continue." Turning off the water, Wendy laid still trying to calm herself down while Tambry sat her up and dried the girl off with a towel. Dipper left the room first as Tambry and Wendy were drying off. "So how was round one?"

"Wonderful." Wendy said before leaning up and kissing Tambry. She returned the kiss and pulled back before getting too crazy.

"Help me with this real quick."

Dipper sat on his bed taking the quiet with stride. It was exhausting but all worth it. Despite all the times he regretted his actions, Dipper always found some part of him cheering out his luck. Licking his lips, Dipper laid down on his bed with a tired sigh.

The door opened and he sat up to see Wendy and Tambry standing there with towels wrapped around them. "Hey guys. So what's going on?"

They walked over and took a position on each side. They dropped their towels and Dipper felt himself rising. The two leaned over genitals and both wrapped their soft breasts around it. Dipper almost went crazy at the new feelings when they rubbed his length in sync. The two giggled at the reactions being given as they increased their pace.

"Consider yourself extremely lucky Dipper. We've never done this before." Wendy said before leaning down and giving the head a kiss. Tambry moaned at the contact between Dipper's rock hard member and Wendy's supple breasts. She loved these two with each passing second. Dipper could barely hold himself when he came once again. The two girls held their tongues out to catch any of the raining treat while it hit their breasts and face.

"Girls...I love you both so much." They cleaned themselves up and crawled next to him. "We love you too."

He reached down and grabbed both their butts. Squeezing them, the three moved closer together with Dipper between their breasts. The boy slowly faded into sleep while Tambry pulled a blanket over them. They were exhausted and the curse seemed to have subsided. Tambry passed out with her arms around Dipper and Wendy decided to do one last thing before joining them.

She reached down and rubbed Dipper hard. The boy moaned before she silenced him. Once hard, Wendy moved herself above his head and dropped herself. Their hips met and Wendy smiled at being filled. And it seems Dipper know what to do. Small thrusts built up the pleasure before he quickly came inside her.

"That's right. Shoot that hot cum in. Fucking knock me up." Wendy said before letting her own orgasm takeover. Unable to get off, Wendy swirled her hips to get a bit more comfortable before passing out with her friends.

The Next Morning

Tambry slowly opened her eyes. Hips, lips, and tits sore, but still refreshed. She wondered why the bed was shaking before seeing Wendy riding Dipper. The redhead was keeping herself quiet with a hand over her mouth. Smiling, Tambry slapped one of her cheeks and stopped the redhead.

"Tambry?"

"Why're you whispering?" Tambry asked. Wendy pointed down and Tambry looked to see Dipper's sleeping voice comforted by pleasure. "Can't even wait till breakfast?"

"Don't tell me you haven't wanted to do this?"

"Now I do, but get off. We should eat first." Wendy held up a finger for patience before moving faster. She suddenly stopped as yellow energy poured out. She came again with Dipper at the same time. Catching herself before falling, Wendy slowly pulled herself off. Something in her snapped and another thing took its place.

Tambry saw copious amount of seed fall out of her with their separation. The sight turned her on. "You're gonna get pregnant."

"I don't care." Wendy said. "I don't care anymore." Tambry looked at Wendy with confusion. "Why not?"

"Because..." Her eyes shined yellow. "Our bodies were meant to be. I can feel it."

The tone was unsettling and set something off in Tambry. "No. Wendy we've been cursed. Besides you only slept with him twice. I spent almost an entire summer with him."

Wendy smiled and hopped off the bed. "That may be true, but if it wasn't for this "curse" you'd be with Robbie now. Not Dipper. He'd still here with me." Tambry found herself a little scared and now angry at this.

"What're...no listen I would be..." She stopped and realized Wendy had a point. The girl would still be with Robbie, not Dipper. Those incredible nights would've been nothing. Her feelings wouldn't be there. However Wendy's new attitude was pissing her off. "Whatever. Look Wendy-"

Wendy's hand hit the wall next to Tambry and she could get a good look at her friend. Her irises were yellow, but the sense of personal control was gone. "Are you still there Wendy? Or did you go crazy?"

"It's both your fault." Wendy pressed her naked body against Tambry's and kissed her neck. Wendy bit and suckled softly against her skin and pulled away. "I live for sex now. Sex with the both of you, forever."

"What?! Wendy snap out of it!" Wendy didn't and stuck a finger in Tambry. "I love it. The way you grip me. The way I'm used like a toy. Let me repay you."

"W-Wendy, don't do this."

"I can't. I need this. I need you to live!" She almost screamed. Tambry covered her mouth before she came in Wendy's hand. "Simply touching you has made me love you. Tambers."

The nickname struck Tambry as she finally noticed the arrogant smile on Wendy's face. "B-Bill?"

"That's right. Did you like that little acting spiel I did? I had you think she was going crazy, but not really. I gotta say a human woman's body feels much different from a male's."

"What did you do?"

"Ooh story time. Gladly." Bill covered Tambry's mouth and moved her out of the room. The two moved downstairs with the brisk cold making their naked bodies stiff. Making it to the guest room, the Bill-possessed Wendy pushed Tambry onto the bed. "Now it all started with Red here going into heat."

"What?" Bill began playing with Wendy's body simulating what she was going through. "Listen. Anyways I happen to be rather bothered because someone made our special little time end horribly."

"You mean I did this?"

"It's more like your fault. The girl was so bothered by it that she came running to the Mystery Shack for her fix but I had other plans in mind." She snapped her fingers and the symbols on their stomach began glowing. "I helped the girl alleviate some of her stress. Enough to dull it."

"You marked her."

"Of course. And she became mine the second I planted my seed into her. Now she won't birth a demon child, children are a pain. I simply planted myself in her and now I can take control whenever I want. Gotta thank you."

"You-You monster. Give her back!" Bill shrugged her shoulders and pushed Tambry down. "Beg for it. I think you know how."

Tambry found herself being pushed down and against Wendy's womanhood. "Do a good job and I'll let her go." She went to work and Bill moaned loudly. It disgusted her that it wasn't Wendy that moaned, but the demon that tried controlling everything.

"I see. You're just as good with women as well with men." Bill fondled her breasts before feeling the body's final reaction. Tambry put up with it as Bill moved her head to face her. "I want Wendy."

"I know you do. You know I can feel it." Bill's smug look fell. "Ever since I took human form to screw with you guys I can feel all those "emotions" running through your body. It makes messing with you more fulfilling. Though in this body, I can feel more. The memories, the dreams, the immeasurable feelings it's annoying yet..."

The soft look disappeared and Bill focused right at Tambry. "Pine Tree annoys me greatly yet I find you the bigger nuisance. And that's why I'm looking forward to seeing this curse removed. I won't have to deal with your incompetence."

Tambry was scared as Bill crawled toward her. "Finish your job and then we'll no longer see each!"

"Fine by me." Bill smirked evilly as she moved back. "Also remember once we're done. My protection will leave as well." To prove it, Bill removed the seal and Tambry fell to the ground in pain. Her belly swelled to the point she looked pregnant.

"M-My child."

"Yup. I hope you're ready for motherhood." He returned the deal and the pain left her body as Tambry was panting on the ground. The door slammed open and the two turned to see Dipper in clothes now. "Bill!"

"Hello Pine Tree." Bill said with a chipper attitude. "What're you doing here? No even better, what're you doing to Wendy?"

"Possession. What does it look like?"

"Let her go!" Bill rolled her eyes and began floating in the air. "Sure, but remember I'll be baaaaaaack!"

The demon left Wendy's body and Dipper ran to catch her. He managed to and Tambry slowly got up. "Dipper, how much did you...?"

"You and me are going to have a talk real soon. For now just get dressed." He picked up Wendy and placed her on the bed. Dipper ran over to the door as Tambry picked up her clothes. Things weren't looking good now. He returned with Wendy's clothes and the two helped her get dressed.

"Dipper."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What?"

"Bill, why didn't you tell me you worked with Bill." Tambry opened her mouth, but nothing came out. "I want to know. Wendy was possessed by Bill! What's going on?! Tambry!"

The fierce glare in his eyes told Tambry not to play with the truth. He needed to know the truth. "I-I encountered him in a dream and he's been watching us since we first did it together. In fact we met after you and I broke up. He and Love God were playing some game and he showed interest. I-I was marked by him and revealed he's been keeping someone from emerging."

"Someone?"

"Dipper, I'm pregnant. I've been pregnant since summer." The news floored Dipper as he tried to understand what that meant. "You're..."

"He placed a seal on my stomach and suppressed my body from having the child. Bill will only remove it if we stop Love God and even it's-" She felt tears running down her cheeks. "I'm sorry for keeping this from you. I thought I could handle it, but I kept screwing up. I lost the artifact that would stop the curse, dragged Wendy in, and now your Uncle. And he's been putting his own advances."

"Wait, did he...?" She nodded, but smiled. "Though we may have did it, I managed to one up him in one instance. Though that was another screw up. It got Wendy to be possessed and I keep screwing up!"

Dipper ran over and hugged her. "Calm down Tambry. I know it's terrible, but please you gotta stop it. You tried doing this by yourself, but you shouldn't. You got me and my family. We've had a few run ins with Bill and we're all fine. But only because we could rely on each other. Please don't handle this on your own. Let us help you."

She leaned into his touch when his hand wiped a tear away. "And when all ''tis is over, we'll discuss what we can do with our kid. That's a promise."

"You're too mature for your age."

"I know, but trust me. We can do anything together." She smiled and leaned in. They touched foreheads as she gripped his hands. "Together."

The two looked at each other before slowly leaning in for a kiss. One not of lust or desire, but one of actual love. They parted and Tambry smiled softly. "It's confirmed."

Dipper raised his eyebrow. "I really love you Dipper Pines."

"I love you too, Tambry. And I want this to work with more than just sex." The two loved that idea.

"I mean the sex will still be there."

"Of course, it's just going to be more."

"And Wendy?"

"We love her too. It wouldn't hurt to have her with us." Dipper said.

"Or do you just want your little harem?" Dipper shook his head. "No, I want to be with the two girls who I love with all my heart."

Tambry agreed and looked over Wendy. "I'm so drained."

"We just woke up."

"Emotionally. I'm just going to lie down with my bestie." Tambry crawled over and took one side of Wendy. Dipper crawled to the other side and reached for Tambry's hand. The two interlocked hands while Wendy groaned slightly. The redhead shifted around and wrapped her arms around the pair. They didn't argue and fell asleep peacefully amongst each other.

0-0-0-0-0-0

A little bit of peace at the end.


	15. Northwest Enters

"Dipper I must say these results are very interesting." Dipper blushed as his great uncle rolled through several notes. "The amount of hormones released from that one night is enough to fill several teenagers for life. This curse increases the libido to almost new heights. This can result in so many chemicals in your body releasing it could force a change. Fascinating."

"That's great but how do we stop it? I don't want to spend the rest of life doing this?"

"The changing or the sex?"

Dipper tried to ignore the sly tone underneath those words. "You know what I mean. I can't spend everyday lusting after Tambry. This is a serious problem."

Ford pondered on his words. "Well you told me this affair lasted for most of last summer. And if that's true then you've spent several months away from one another. How did that feel?"

The boy tried remembering what it was before. Before he returned back to Gravity Falls it was hard. Both literally and figuratively. Some days it was hard to go one day without thinking about her.

Two Months Ago

Dipper closed his laptop and sighed. He pulled out his art journal and looked at the instructions for tonight's homework.

"Draw the human body with great accuracy. The choice male or female is up to you." He sighed and picked up his pencil. He pressed the tip against the paper and tried imagining a body. Maybe he should pull out his computer again for sources.

"Male or female?" He drew a circle and tried forming a head. The pencil glided through the paper as Dipper mindlessly thought of Gravity Falls. The small town was still ripe with mystery and even with Ford back at the helm, it still had a few missing pieces. Plus he missed all his friends. Wendy, Soos, Stan, Tam-

He shut his eyes tightly at that name. They broke it off and while it was messy, it was better than the alternative of keeping it going. Plus with Robbie back in the picture it shouldn't even matter. What they did...it was forbidden. By everyone and law. God knows he tried to forget it.

Yet at these times his mind wanders. Those succulent lips, that sarcastic demeanor, the way she seemed so relaxed. Different from Wendy's in that she seemed apathetic. Yet he's seen personally that wasn't the case. Dipper felt old heat run through his body as he remembered their forbidden times.

He shut his eyes tightly before dropping his pencil and shutting the journal. Dipper jumped into his bed and groaned.

The next day Dipper was listening to his classmates argue about things when he saw the teacher walk toward him. "Dipper."

"Miss Adams." She held her hand out and Dipper pulled out his journal. Handing it over, the teacher flipped past his...less than exceptional drawings when her eyes hit the latest one. Her eyes widened at the picture and she pursed her lips. Grabbing a pen, she wrote down his grade and closed the journal.

"I wish you drew like this more often."

"Hm?" Dipper questioned. Miss Adams winked. "You'll be quite the art student I know."

He grabbed the journal and flipped over to the latest page. His eyes widened to an extreme to see it was Tambry! Dipper's jaw fell to see it was her in an exotic position. And not only that, it was very realistic. A bonus was that he got 95.

"Hey bro what'd you get?"

"70!" Dipper screeched. Mabel rolled her eyes. "Again? I can help you draw better."

"Haha, thanks but I wish to try on my own." Dipper said. He later ripped the page out and hid it.

Present Day

"So I assume difficult."

"Yeah." Dipper sighed. "I mean this is...unbelievable. I didn't think I'd be curse to have sex with my friend. Not to mention lack of content doesn't help."

"Now I wish you told me about Wendy. The poor girl would've been left without my help."

"Sorry. I guess we thought it was a one off thing." Ford raised an eyebrow. Dipper rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Alright well first things first is to deal with Love God. I need a little time to develop weapons for the Love God variety plus pinpointing his location. As for you I need you to make sure you drain the energy properly."

"Um..." Ford shook his head. "Don't look too deep into it. Just keep yourself busy besides with ladies. Besides I need to interview them and see what effects it has on the female system. You haven't infected anyone else have you? Any girl you had any intimate contact with besides Wendy or Tambry?"

Dipper pondered on that. Then he remembered the last girl. "Oh crap Pacifica!"

"Northwest?! My God boy. She's your age!"

"No, no! Look all we did was kiss?" Ford showed his skepticism. "Honestly we did! After that she ran off and we haven't talked since."

"This is bad. Dipper, this is important. We can't proceed until we can account for all the infected. Pacifica could possibly be infected but we can't be sure. I need you to visit her."

"Visit? But I haven't seen her since I got here. What if she doesn't want to see me or you know...jumps me."

"If she hadn't done so last summer then there's a likely chance it isn't as potent as it should be. But you kissed her so you, the reactant, must check out her, the product, and see if there's any reaction from any contact?"

"And if I end up...you know?"

Ford sipped his coffee. "Bring her here and we'll find ways to cure you all. If we want to purge this curse then we have to have all those afflicted by it. Not one remnant shall remain. Am I understood?"

"Of course. I'll go make sure." Dipper ran upstairs as Ford turned to his computer. "It's not the weirdest thing for you to see, but it's quite high since it's your family."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Pacifica woke up in a hot sweat again. Her body felt like it was on fire. Her recent...fantasies have been rather strong for her and it seems puberty has gone into overdrive. Taller, fitter, and filling in nicely Pacifica was becoming more of the beauty she was thought she would be.

'Wonder if Dipper-' She stopped herself. It wasn't a good idea to think about him. It was still awkward to think about that damn kiss they shared and what it was doing to her mind. Everything was a blank except for real animal urges. Urges that would make an adult film star blush.

Getting up Pacifica brushed her teeth, changing into fresh clothes, and eating breakfast. The young heiress sat in her living room with her phone in hand as her father and mother walked in.

"Pacifica."

"Yes father."

"Your mother and I will be partaking in the Elitist games. We'll have to take the staff with us to take part in the games. We hope this time we'll knock those Weasltown's to the ground."

"Weslton dear."

"Whatever. Anyways we have the security system working hard and I want you to be weary of any visitors. Especially since those Pines twins are back."

Pacifica ears perked up. "Wait what?"

Her father coughed. "Never mind dear. We must be on our way. Keep the house in one piece or else we'll cut your allowance of fifteen grand to ten grand."

"Yes father." Pacifica said. The parents gave their goodbyes and quickly assembled the staff to move on. Pacifica watched them leave from her window and sighed happily. Finally some breathing room.

Meanwhile Dipper walked out of the vending machine and bumped into something soft. He turned around and saw Tambry. "Hey lover."

"Oh good morning Tambry. Sleep well?"

"I got some morning medicine for me and Wendy. With how you were last night I think we need it." Tambry chuckled. Dipper almost laughed then he remembered Wendy. "Is Wendy-?"

"Feeling hungover? Hell yeah." Wendy groaned as she moved behind the counter. "Jesus I feel like my head's been rattled by a massive baby."

"It wasn't a baby." Dipper said. Tambry instinctively covered her belly. For a second she could've sworn there was a second heartbeat. "Did you take your medicine?"

"Nope, give it here girl." Tambry shook herself up and passed the medicine on. "Well I've got work to do. Dip I assume you'll be around to help?"

"Actually I got to check on something Ford told me about."

"Is it about the curse?"

"Something about that. He told me to check it out while he tracks down Love God." Tambry rubbed her chin. "He's got a social media page. Maybe I can look at from here."

Her phone rang and Tambry looked at it groaned. "Shiiit."

"What is it?" Tambry shoved her phone out for them to see. "I got my grandparents visiting me today and I can't avoid them since I'm their only granddaughter. I'm going to be busy for awhile."

"That sucks. I think?" Dipper said. Wendy shrugged. "Depends on her grandparents mood. They can be either really cool or really insensitive."

Tambry shook her head. "Either way I'm busy to today. I guess I'll just leave it up to uncle. Good luck at what you're doing today."

She leaned down and kissed him. Dipper returned the kiss. The new height improvement made it less strenuous on moving down. Wendy gave an aw before seeing them going on a little too long.

"Ah-hem." The two separated and both laughed nervously. "Sorry Wendy."

"Get a room you two."

"I dunno you want to barge in on that?" Wendy blushed but kept her coy smile. "Not my fault you're into that."

Dipper walked backwards and opened the door. "Bye girls."

"Bye Dipper." They both said. He shut the door and saw the Northwest manor at the distance. Adjusting himself to the cool temperature Dipper began his trek toward the mansion. He looked at his phone and got a text from Mabel.

 _Guess who's gonna help Ford with his search?_

 _You?_

 _Heck yeah bro-bro! Don't worry I'm gonna find a way to help you and your lady friends out of this predicament!_

 _Thanks Mabel. Hey...just be careful ok. I won't be there if things go down south._

 _Please I'll be fine. We're just tracking him and with me, Ford, and Waddles that Love God won't know who found him! I'll see then Dipper!_

Dipper smiled at the last text and was thankful for his sister. And despite the awkward situation she found him in, she was willing to fight for him and help him with this. Best sister ever.

He kept reading the texts over and over again that he didn't realize he bumped into the main gate. Dipper stopped and looked at the towering gate. He took a deep breath and straightened his jacket.

"It won't end up bad. Not one bit." He rang the doorbell. Pacifica heard that and went over to the security cameras. "Excuse me, but the premises are close-DIPPER?!"

"H-Hey Pacifica. How's it going? Mind if I come in?" Pacifica slowly inched herself closer to the monitor and saw what months away has done to him. It seems time was kind to him. "S-sure. I mean it's cold isn't it."

"Yeah it sure is." Pacifica felt herself blush red as she watched him stretch his arms.

'He's so lean.' She shook her head and opened the gate. Dipper slowly walking in and saw peacocks saunter past him. He smiled at the birds and gave a small salute at him. They didn't really respond but he didn't expect them to.

"Dipper!" He turned and saw her. She was wearing a purple scarf over her casual wear. "Come on in. I can make us some hot tea!"

The two walked in as Pacifica tried controlling herself. Somehow just seeing him was driving her wild. "You don't have to do this. I just wanted to say hi before I did some errands in town."

"No, no you're quite fine. You are my friend and what kind of hostess or Northwest would I be if I didn't treat my guest with a small treat."

Dipper hesitated. The room seemed even stuffier than he remembered. It was getting uncomfortable. Extremely familiar too. However he couldn't give things away just yet. "If you say."

"Good. Just sit there and I'll make us a pot." Pacifica dashed to kitchen and felt her heart pounding so hard. She wiped off some sweat and poured a pot of water. As she waited, Pacifica felt her body begin to feel sore. Her clothes seemed tighter and things seemed to have magnified.

Dipper groaned as he felt himself almost growing. He began to look like an adult. His eyes widened as he got up. "Shit. Shit!"

He walked over to the door when Pacifica opened the door. "Dipper!"

"Y-yes?" He turned around and almost had a nosebleed. Pacifica was standing at the doorway with a plate of small biscuits and a steaming pot of tea. But the only distracting factor was that her body matured in that span of time it took to make it.

"I got us refreshments. Please take a seat." Dipper swallowed nervously as he returned to his seat and tapped his hands. Pacifica was trying her best to seem civil, but her mind was going crazy again. "So I take it something's been going on since the last time we talked."

The two blushed at remembering that kiss. "I'll say yes. School for one." And so the two engaged in a very distracting conversation. To Dipper it was a godsend. Things shouldn't go downhill if he kept his distance.

Meanwhile Pacifica just kept bobbing her head and felt so consumed with her thoughts that her body was fidgeting. "I'm sorry. I just need to do something."

"Um okay." Pacifica got up and locked the door. Dipper looked up worried. "Pacifica?"

"It's a little hot in here."

"I guess it's stuffy." Pacifica felt so embarrassed yet aroused by her next action. She slipped off her casual sweater and Dipper saw the tight purple tank top. It clung to her body and exposed enough skin to jumpstart Dipper. He crossed his legs and smiled gamely as he tried looking around.

"You ok?"

"Fine perfectly fine!" He reached for his phone and looked the contacts. Tambry and Wendy were busy, Mabel was helping Ford, Stan was doing God knows whatever and probably has Soos helping. His initial help were most likely not going to help.

"Dipper."

"Yes?!" He yelped. She strode over to him and lifted his cup of tea. "You barely touched your drink."

"Oh well you know." His eyes gazed down her valley, but pushed it to face her eyes. "I going at my own pace!"

Pacifica looked at him with a yellow light in her eyes. Her mouth was close to drooling as she looked at the cup his lips were on. The temptation was too high. She lifted the cup to her lips and drank the tea. Sloppily. Drops of tea splashed down and hit her tank top. It stuck to her clothes and exposed the lack of bra on. Dipper was on high red mode as Pacifica wiped her mouth.

"Delicious."

"I'm sure it was! You know Pacifica this was nice and I really enjoyed it, but I think my work calls for me." No longer able to control herself Pacifica stopped Dipper in his tracks and pushed him back on the chair. "No."

She turned around and moved her butt onto his lap. Dipper tried stopping himself from moaning as Pacifica gripped the handles. "We were here once."

"Pacifica." He groaned before gasping. She grinded herself against his crotch. "It keeps me up sometimes. That kiss."

"Pacifica please." She got off and Dipper saw how lustful her eyes were. "I wanted you for so long."

"Look there's no need for this!" Pacifica leaned down and pressed her lips against Dipper's. His eyes widened and tried fighting back, but the lust in her spirit and mind was awakening his own.

"M-Maybe there is." Pacifica laughed as the two began to kiss again.

Faraway Tambry was laughing with her grandparents when her mind caught images. Her heart took a noticeable skip in its beat. She clutched her heart and her grandparents looked at her concerned.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" She replied with short breath. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Tambry said convincingly. "Excuse me."

She ran upstairs and into the bathroom. She wiped some sweat off her breath as she suddenly remembered one of her conversation with Dipper. He kissed Pacifica and if Wendy was anything to go by it took simple contact and a little affection to get them underneath his touch.

"Calm down girl." Her nerves were soon rocked with waves of lust. She let out a shaky breath and held her hands tight. "Calm down."

A vision of Dipper and Pacifica's tongue hit her head and she almost fell onto the floor. "Fuck it."

She pulled her shirt up and let her breasts sway free. Tambry rubbed it in circles as she started rubbing herself.

Wendy was in a similar situation. Only her red face was behind the counter as she was bending down to pick up some money she dropped.

"Are you alright you my lady?"

"Of course ma'am." Wendy almost moaned. Her jeans felt a little too tight. The two were trying to brace themselves with each new wave of lust. Tambry was drooling slightly as she saw how the curse changed Pacifica's body. It was a match for her own body. Wendy felt herself grow more wet with each passing second.

Pacifica moved away and pulled Dipper up. "I'm going crazy." Dipper didn't respond as he moved her against the wall. He turned her around and pressed against her back. Her leggings barely stood as a barrier. Dipper was nibbling on the back of her neck. Pacifica moaned against his action and jutted her hips back. Dipper felt his pelvis clash with her hips.

"Glad to see you feel the same."

"Shut up and take it." Dipper growled. Tambry and Wendy felt themselves go over the edge as the two slowly melted to the floor. Tambry no longer kept her shirt on and saw how wet her hand was. Wendy kept her cool face as she passed a bagged item to the customer. Yet in her mind, everything was on fire.

"Not here." She pushed him back and led the way. Dipper watched her golden locks swish and move along with figure.

She walked with extreme confidence as she walked over to a door and opened it. "Soundproof room. Perfect for frustration or special moments."

"That's convenient."

"A perk of being rich." Pacifica replied. She pulled Dipper into a kiss and seemed to flip him onto the bed. The two continued to lock lips as Dipper grasped her butt. He pulled away. "That's true."

"Get on all fours." Dipper's chocolate eyes turned golden as he obeyed her request. "Really?"

Pacifica held Dipper's cheeks. "I'm sure you gotta some kind of kink with being controlled."

Dipper chuckled nervously. "How can you be so sure?" Pacifica sneered. She slid underneath Dipper and reached down. "Tear up my clothes."

"That's some money I'm tearing."

"I can afford it." Tambry and Wendy watched Dipper's hand reached up and tore her top off. Pacifica smiled at his force and treated him with a kiss on the chin. "Strip."

"Alright." Dipper discarded several layers before Pacifica drank in his naked form. Pacifica kicked her lips. "See you enjoy being told what to do."

"No, you just enjoy giving orders." Dipper replied. Pacifica gave a small bit of surprise before licking her lips. "Perhaps."

Tambry was on the bathroom floor. Her hand was moving as fast as she could with each passing second. "Come on, come on! Just fuck already!"

"Tambry are you okay?" Her mother said.

"I'm dealing with some issues. It'll be awhile!" She yelled. Her mother back away from the door in surrender. "If you say so sweetie."

Tambry returned to her self pleasure. "God damn it. Why now?!"

Wendy was moving onto her break and closed the store. She ran upstairs and saw a note from Mabel.

 _Hey bro! I'm going to be a little busy helping Stan and Ford so the room's you're for aw-_

Wendy discarded the note and fell onto Dipper's bed. The visions were just as strong as before. Only she wasn't sure if her dream buddy was going to be there. The clerk inhaled Dipper's scent and felt it calm her down slightly. She pulled down her jeans and got to work.

The two didn't know it, but they were in sync as they kept watching Dipper and Pacifica. "That curse can do a body justice!"

Dipper reached down and pulled down her leggings. The cloth slipped off and was tossed across the room. Now Pacifica laid there in her full glory. "Wait!"

"Hm?"

"I-Its my first time. I...I don't want things to go wrong." The innocent tone made Dipper come back slightly to his sense. "Pacifica...I..."

He put his hand near her head and leaned down. She puckered her lips up for a kiss but felt his lips wrap around her pert nipple. His other hand groped the other and rubbed it in circle patterns.

"Oh...OH!" Pacifica moaned as Dipper positioned himself. His head pressed against her sipping entrance. "Focus on me."

She nodded and gripped the sheets. Dipper could feel a form of resistance in his mind. Telling him that he shouldn't do this. This was an influence on the the curse. He pulled away. Pacifica felt disappointment rise. Dipper pulled away and shifted himself down.

"We should start here Paz. A little starter." Pacifica raised her eyebrow at what he meant before feeling his hot tongue move up and down her slit. She shuddered at the new sensation before cumming. He pulled away. "So soon?"

"Sorry."

"I thought you were in control." He teased. Pacifica felt herself get a little peeved at his arrogant tone. She pushed him down and turned him onto the side. "I am in control! Let me show you."

She lowered her head and faced his member. Pacifica teasing licked the head and Dipper gave small amounts of pleasure. He let her tease when she saw she was getting nowhere.

"You last longer if you get out the first one right?"

"Hm?"

She moved up and her tits hit the sides of his cock. "I want you to last when we get down and dirty! If you ever gave me a quick end I'll never forgive you. So as a warm up...please have your way with my mouth and chest."

"Pacifica?"

She smiled at him before tightening her breasts around his cock. "Make good use of these. You never know when you'll get them ever again."

"From me you blonde bimbo!" Tambry and Wendy marketed as they watched them. Dipper shifted his hips before beginning little thrusting motions. He grinned as he felt the softness and heat from her breasts. The curse made them grow towards Tambry's size. Yet they were as firm as Wendy's. Pacifica let him have his way before moving over to her mouth.

She slowly opened her mouth and accepted the invader. It slowly went down her thirst before stopping at a certain point. She breathed through her nose and waited. Dipper did too and moved slowly out. He entered in a little faster and exited at the same speed. He repeated this motion repeatedly before entering full speed.

His grip on her head tightened as he stood up and looked at heiress looking at him with desperate eyes. She gurgled and almost choked at a few points. Dipper watched her move into the rhythm before slamming his hips harder. He kept going until he pulled her in one last time.

Pacifica wasn't ready for the massive load to exit and felt it dribble out of her mouth. Dipper began to pull out as he was still going. The head left her lips and the last string of his essence flew out and hit her face. It leaked from her lips and skin. Dipper felt back on the bed and wiped some sweat off.

"Mark her."

"Claim her damn it."

Pacifica coughed and reached a towel at the desk. "My God. That was...exhilarating."

"Thanks." Dipper panted. Pacifica looked at the desk and turned herself around. "I'm ready."

"Huh?!" Pacifica stuck out her heart shaped ass and presented it to Dipper. "In ready, take my virginity!"

"Wait, Pacifica..." She glared at him and Dipper yelped. He moved over and positioned himself again. "Are you sure about this? Pacifica what if-"

"I know you're experienced!" Dipper froze. Pacifica shuddered at her next words. "I'm positive you should take it. I know there's...others. More experienced, more willing, and more...everything. But damn it I'm ready for anything they can deal with. I won't be third fiddle!"

"Pacifica."

"I've had a crush on you since you saved my life from that lumberjack ghost. It got deeper when I kissed you later. I...I want this. I don't care if you already lost it, but I want my moment to be with you!"

Dipper was stunned at her speech. Pacifica felt his hesitance and interpreted as refusal. "I understand."

She felt a hand on her back. It pushed her down. "What?!"

Dipper positioned himself once more and thrusted hard. Pacifica let out a loud moan as she felt it break her barrier and into her folds. Her muscles moved and contracted around his muscle. The two stayed still for a minute with Dipper occasionally moving his hips to make sure she was use to it.

"Orders?" Dipper asked. Pacifica turned to him. "Fucking ravage me."

Tambry and Wendy watched Dipper comply. They were awe struck on how hard and fast he was going. The two were crazy and switched from the desk to the bed. Dipper held her legs up while he fucked her. Pacifica's image from a shy girl to that of a nymphomaniac was a fast one. Dipper kept going and shaking the bed hard.

Tambry felt her third orgasm that day and Wendy felt her fourth. The two were watching with increased fervor. Their object of desire was in another and it made the two crave it. Tambry was almost entirely naked except for her stockings. Wendy was completely nude.

The action was so intense as Dipper pressed hard. "I'm going to leave an imprint of your ass in this bed."

"Get to it Dipper." Pacifica moaned. Her butt rippled with every stroke and Dipper held her hips in an iron grip. "Shit. Pacifica, I'm close."

She watched his tool continue to plunge into her. "Do it. Fucking fill me up!"

"Do it!" Tambry and Wendy shouted. Dipper complied and emptied himself hard inside her. The heiress let out the loudest noise she could muster as the bed sheets became soiled with the musk of sweat and sex. Dipper countined emptying himself and letting her fall. She fell back onto the bed and Dipper soon followed.

"No." Pacifica groaned. She shifted her hand down and moved his cock back inside her. "This is where it belongs."

Tambry and Wendy came and formed puddles. Wendy looked at Dipper's sheets and saw how soaked they were. She got up and cooked herself down. Tambry moved her fingers for anymore trace amounts of her last orgasm.

Dipper could almost see them as Pacifica looked at him. "I love you."

He kissed her on the lips and got up. She did too and tried waking. But her hips and legs weren't ready for all the weight. She stumbled and Dipper held her up. "You don't...you need to come with me to the Shack some time."

Dipper tossed her pants and she slid them on. "If you say so. But why?"

"Cause you're part of something that I never intended and that Ford needs to know."

Dipper brought his jacket over but she stopped him. "This is my home. I can walk topless if I want."

"R-Right." He stuttered. Pacifica smiled at him before picking up her ripped top. She tossed it into the trash and they exited the room. "I'll be there, but would you mind if we...snuggled."

"No funny business?" Dipper said exhaustedly. Pacifica laughed. "A kiss or two wouldn't hurt." She led him to the couch and the two laid down together. Their bodies slowly shrunk back to their normal selves. Dipper felt the exhaustion hit hard and fell asleep.

Meanwhile Wendy fell back on the bed exhausted. "Well, well, well don't you look hot and bothered."

Her eyes snapped opened and saw the same stranger from her dream standing at the edge of the bed. "Horny aren't we."

Tambry put on her clothes before opening the door. She heard a snap and the world turned grey. "What?!"

"Hiya Tambers!" A shrill voice said. She turned around and saw Bill floating above her. "What do you want?!"

"I want fun Red." Bill said as he approached the bed. "And I'm glad you're already prepared for me. Though we should wait. I want your friend here."

"Friend?" Tambry asked. Bill chuckled and tapped the floor with his cane. "Our business was quite interrupted last time and I wanted some more payback from my most prized possession over Pine Tree!"

"Don't hurt Dipper!" Wendy shouted. Bill tapped the floor again as Wendy felt the room change. Bill chuckled. "You won't be needing this!"

Tambry felt her clothes disintegrate and she covered herself. Bill chuckled as he flicked his finger. Tambry went sailing across the air before feeling someone catch her.

"Oof!"

"Wendy?" Tambry to her friend who was naked. The two looked at each other before hearing a deep chuckle. The two turned and saw Bill standing at the end of the room. "Let's have some fun!"

0-0-0-0-0

We made a hundred bitches! And now I will proceed to wonder why my shitty story deserved all your...love/lust. Leave a review like always and I'll see you then!


End file.
